The Fox's Bride
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Dia dikhianati. Pedang yang dia angkat demi membela beralih menghunus. Dan ketika takdir berpihak padanya, kekacauan terjadi. Dendam menjadi musuh abadi. [NaruHina Historical fiction]
1. Chapter 1

The Fox's Bride

 **Arc 1 : Berakhirnya Seorang Taishogun**

 **Summary : Dia dikhianati. Pedang yang dia angkat demi membela beralih menghunus. Dan ketika takdir berpihak padanya, kekacauan terjadi. Dendam menjadi musuh abadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Historical, Fantasy, Suspense, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musim semi, 1272**

Di tengah luasnya samudra, kapal-kapal berlayar. Berangkat dari semenanjung Korea menuju ke sebuah pulau kecil bernama Jepang. Membawa beribu awak tentara yang dilengkapi berbagai persenjataan.

Mendekati bibir pantai yang terletak di daerah Tsushima, salah satu awak maju ke depan. Mengambil napas dalam; meniup trompet, mengabarkan berita bahwa Dinasti Yuan telah tiba.

Sebuah bendera perang dinaikkan.

Teriakan nyaring terdengar. Para awak kapal turun dengan senjata mereka. Membantai habis rakyat tanpa ada perlawanan.

Duka menyelimuti. Pulau yang biasanya penuh akan canda tawa warga, kini dibanjiri genangan darah. Tubuh tidak bernyawa tergolek dimana-mana. Tidak ada rintih, tidak ada tangis. Semua tewas tidak tersisa.

.

 **Teluk Hakata, Kyusu**

Teriakan nyaring kembali terdengar. Bersamaan dengan tarian Katana dari para tentara, hujan anak panah diluncurkan. Begitu banyak pun serempak. Mengguyur para prajurit, menumbangkan satu demi satu.

Benteng pertahanan melemah. Bom diledakkan.

Suara kuda bersahutan. Para tentara Jepang menarik pasukan.

Lengang.

Pasukan Yuan tersenyum simpul.

Sambil berlabuh, mereka pun merayakan kemenangan. Naas, cuaca di teluk Hakata tidak bersahabat. Langit cerah berubah mendung. Awan gelap berkumpul, memenuhi langit. Kilat pun menyambar, membelah angkasa; memperlihatkan cahaya agungnya.

 _ **Wushh ...**_

Angin kencang menghantam. Badai mulai datang. Tangan-tangan perkasa berpegangan. Beradu kuat dengan sapuan angin beserta ombak yang kian merajalela.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kapal-kapal Yuan pun terseret menuju laut lepas. Meliuk-liuk dan dihempaskan pada karang.

Pecah.

Tercerai-berai.

Mati.

Pasukan Yuan kehilangan 200 kapal dan 13.000 tentara hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Karma—begitulah sang Kamikaze menyebutnya. Duduk di singgasana, ia pun tersenyum lembut. Memandang datar mayat-mayat yang mengapung di perairan. Sementara satu tangannya sibuk mengusap bulu-bulu halus si mungil berekor sembilan.

.

"Danzo- _sama,_ Kaisar Yuan mengirim 6 orang utusan," seorang pengawal bersimpuh. Menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas, memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah.

"Apa itu?" Danzo bertanya. Sedikit mengernyit melihat gulungan yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

"..."

Danzo semakin mengernyit. Penasaran, ia pun meraih gulungan tersebut.

 **Brakh ...**

"Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Danzo. Matanya berkilat marah, mengabsen satu persatu anak buah; meminta penjelasan atas gulungan kosong tersebut. Namun para Samurai itu mengkeret. Terlalu takut untuk sekedar berserobok dengan mata sang Shogun.

Hening.

Danzo mencengkeram kuat kursinya. Berdiri dari singgasana, bersiap menendang pengawal yang masih bersimpuh di depan.

"Danzo- _sama_!" suara bariton menggelegar; menghentikan aksi Danzo. Langkahnya pun dipercepat. Buru-buru kemudian ikut bersimpuh dengan segala hormat.

Pria itu berpakaian oranye. Rambutnya diikat satu dan berponi berantakan yang menutupi setengah dari mata.

"Mohon berikan gulungan tersebut pada saya," pintanya mantap.

"Taishogun, aku tidak suka cara berbelas kasih Anda."

Danzo mencibir.

Taishogun kukuh.

Berdeham sejenak, Danzo melemparkan gulungan pada Taishogun, "Mereka membodohiku."

Taishogun terdiam. Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja sang Shogun katakan.

Hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Gulungan tersebut wangi. Khas aroma apel.

"Bisakah kau berdiri dan ambilkan aku lilin?" pintanya ambigu. Membuat kerutan tercipta di kening seorang pengawal yang bersimpuh di samping.

"..."

Mata safir itu mengkilap tajam, "Kau tidak mendengarku?" bibirnya mendesis.

Dua menit lengang.

Danzo dibakar api kemarahan. Pasalnya lilin yang bertiup di sana baru saja memperjelas apa maksud dan tujuan utusan Yuan tersebut.

Sebuah perintah— _Pemimpin Jepang harus berlutut di depan Kaisar Yuan di Ibukota._

"Taishogun, penggal kepala mereka!"

.

Seminggu sejak aksi pemenggalan tersebut, Kaisar Yuan; Yuan Huo Fu atau lebih dikenal sebagai Yuan Hiashi, menerima sebuah paket berbungkus sutra. Alih-alih senang, Hiashi marah besar. 6 buah kepala dengan mata terbuka terbungkus apik di sana, "Hanyu, berikan hadiah pada raja Goryeo. Pastikan beliau menerimanya sebelum matahari tenggelam lusa."

Persiapan dimulai. Pasukan Yuan membentuk lembaga kementerian khusus untuk invasi militer ke Jepang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Yuan menyiapkan 140.000 armada yang terdiri dari 100.000 orang China dan 40.000 sisanya merupakan bala bantuan dari Goryeo.

Mendarat di teluk Hakata, invasi yang dilakukan pada tahun 1281 tersebut tidak mudah. Jepang telah membangun tembok penghalang yang membentang sejauh bibir pantai pulau Kyusu.

Taktik sembunyi-sembunyi dilakukan. Samurai Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Taishogun; Uzumaki Naruto, menyusup ke lokasi kapal Yuan ketika malam tiba. Bergumul di atas kapal yang terombang-ambing, kedua pasukan tersebut beradu. Menggesekkan mata pedang mereka untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling unggul.

Kegelapan malam bersahabat. Para Samurai Jepang berhasil menumbangkan paling sedikitnya 20 kapal Yuan beserta awaknya dalam satu malam. Membakar habis dan menenggelamkan kapal mereka hingga tidak tersisa.

Terancam dengan aksi para Samurai, Yuan pun melakukan serangan gabungan secara masif. Menggerus pertahanan Jepang hingga separuhnya.

Kemenangan hampir di depan mata. Namun suatu malam, secara tiba-tiba fenomena alam kembali terjadi. Sang Kamikaze kembali memainkan operanya.

Sebuah badai besar datang. Kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Air setinggi ratusan kaki menghantam. Meluluhlantakkan pasukan Yuan hingga menewaskan 100.000 jiwa.

"Mereka terdampar di bibir pantai. Haruskah kita membunuhnya?" seorang pengawal bertanya pada Taishogun.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Safirnya memandang datar, melihat mereka yang dimaksud si pengawal, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu, _huh_?"

"Ta... tapi—"

"Bawa mereka!"

.

 **Istana Kekaisaran Kamakura**

Keadaan hening mencekam. Sejak kemenangan Jepang dalam invasi Mongol tujuh hari lalu, Kaisar Jepang; Tenno Fugaku, secara tiba-tiba memanggil semua Shogun dari segala penjuru. Di ruang persidangan inilah mereka. Berdiri menunduk menunggu keputusan.

Helaan napas terdengar, "Berapa banyak yang selamat?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama diam.

Danzo melirik ke belakang; tempat Naruto berdiri. Taishogun itu mengangguk, mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Yang mulia Fugaku- _sama,_ sekitar 1000 orang selamat sementara sisanya menghilang di lautan," Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka sudah mendapat penanganan di tempat pelayanan dan dalam kondisi pemulihan. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi."

Imbuh Naruto.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang kabur, Taishogun. Karena kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Yuan sesegera mungkin," Fugaku tersenyum.

Ambigu.

Para Shogun dan pengikutnya berkasak-kusuk. Menurut mereka keputusan sang Kaisar terlalu sembrono.

"Yang mulia Fugaku- _sama_! Anda tidak bisa—"

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Shogun. Aku meminta kalian berdiri di sini untuk mendengar keputusanku dan menyiapkan segalanya. Apa ada yang tidak dimengerti?" Fugaku memandang tajam. Kentara sekali ia tidak ingin didebat.

Pertemuan itu pun berakhir. Para Shogun meninggalkan balai pertemuan dengan menelan kemarahan. Kaisar mereka sedang bermain. Merencanakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan bisa menumbangkan Keshogunan.

Naruto menghela napas. Setelah ini masih banyak pekerjaan menanti. Salah satunya adalah membereskan kekacauan akibat perang. Sudah satu minggu dirinya absen. Ia yakin anak buahnya sedang berleha-leha dan duduk manis sekarang, "Aku harus segera kembali."

Danzo menunggu di depan istana. Sedikit menggerutu karena Naruto tidak kunjung datang.

"Jangan bilang Putra Mahkota cari gara-gara dengannya."

.

Ia mengintip. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan perasaan waswas. Sudah dua jam sejak ia kabur meninggalkan kelas. Namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kesal, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mengentakkan kaki. Mengambil beberapa batu kerikil untuk ia lempar pada orang itu.

Mata hitamnya berbinar tatkala sebuah rambut berwarna pirang terlihat. Sosok itu berjalan menjauhi pavilium dengan mengapit sebuah pedang.

 **Pluk ...**

Naruto berhenti sejenak.

 **Pluk ...**

"Siapa disana!"

 **Krskk ...**

Mata safirnya memicing. Ia tahu siapa orang iseng yang berani melakukan itu padanya.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Putra Mahkota ... aku tahu kau di sana."

"..."

"Putra Mahkota, aku katakan sekali lagi padamu. Jika kau punya waktu bermain, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas dan dengarkan apa yang Kakashi- _sensei_ katakan."

Naruto hampir saja berlalu kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu melayang tepat di kepalanya.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto benar-benar marah. Temannya satu itu benar-benar minta dihajar.

Di sinilah mereka. Berdiri di pavilium samping sambil memberi makan ikan. Sesekali Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Naruto benar-benar menghajarnya. Beruntung tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh atau nyawanya bisa melayang hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Kemampuanmu mengerikan," cibir Sasuke

"Bercandamu yang berlebihan. Terkadang aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah kau ini orang dewasa atau anak kecil."

Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kejam sekali. Tidak heran kau tidak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang. Aku khawatir, bisa-bisa kau jadi perjaka tua!"

Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibir, meremehkan.

"Sepertinya pedangku butuh diasah. Kau mau mencoba?" Naruto menarik sedikit pedangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti kau berani saja. Aku tahu Taishogun tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku."

Sasuke berujar bangga.

 **Sett ...**

 **Tes**

Sasuke menegang. Pasalnya pedang Naruto tepat berada satu inci dari wajahnya. Menggores sedikit kulit wajah.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, Putra Mahkota. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan pedang yang membelamu ini berubah menjadi pedang pembunuhmu."

Jadi ... pastikan kau tidak main-main denganku karena aku memiliki batasan untuk melakukannya."

Naruto menyarungkan pedang. Meninggalkan Putra Mahkota yang mencerna apa yang baru saja sang Taishogun katakan.

.

Berita datangnya Kaisar Yuan ke Jepang menyebar cepat ke segala penjuru. Para rakyat dibuat gelisah. Mereka tahu apa yang telah terjadi di Tsushima. Pembantaian massal oleh pasukan Yuan menciptakan luka dan ketakutan.

Petisi diajukan. Demonstrasi terjadi di beberapa daerah Keshogunan. Membuat para Shogun mendesak Kaisar untuk membatalkan niat. Namun bukannya mendengar aksi penolakan tersebut, Kaisar malah semakin mematangkan persiapan penyambutan.

"Haruskah dia ikut?" Hiashi bertanya pada sang sekretaris kerajaan; Hanyu.

"Tenno Fugaku- _sama_ memberikan syarat tersebut. Anda harus datang bersama putri Anda, Yang Mulia." Hanyu ber _ojigi_.

"Apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan membahayakan nyawa Putri?"

"Anda di sana. Tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Saya pastikan itu," Hanyu meyakinkan.

Hiashi mengusap wajah gusar. Syarat pertemuan terlaku berat, "Bagaimana kalau mereka mencemoohnya? Aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa menahan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu kami akan bersiap untuk menyerang."

.

Satu hari sebelum keberangkatan, Hiashi menemui sang putri semata wayang. Duduk di bawah cahaya bulan, Kaisar yang merupakan ayah tunggal itu memandang penuh harap. Ia berharap sang Putri tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Sebuah buku kecil bercoretkan tinta diulurkan— _Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah—_ tulis sang Putri, Yuan Sun Yang namanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Katakan saja tidak jika memang tidak mau," paksa Hiashi lembut.

 _Lakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jika memang ini jalannya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja—_ tulis Sun Yang.

Hiashi menghela napas berat. Memandang Sun Yang dalam; mencoba mencari keraguan dari mata ametis serupa dengan miliknya tersebut yang sayangnya tidak ada.

Ketika fajar menyingsing, rombongan Yuan berlayar dari semenanjung diiringi upacara kehormatan. Mereka; pejabat dan rakyat berbaur, menghantarkan Kaisar dan Putri mereka menuju negeri bunga Sakura dengan penuh harapan.

Perdamaian.

.

"Mereka sudah terlihat di perbatasan," seorang pengawal melapor pada Taishogun, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mulai persiapan. Pastikan semuanya berjalan aman!" perintah Naruto. Mengencangkan ikatan kepala, Taishogun muda tersebut mulai menuju ke pinggir. Menaikkan bendera diiringi alunan musik tradisional khas Jepang.

Kapal menepi. Para awak turun, berbaris membentuk benteng; mempersilakan sang Kaisar dan tuan Putri untuk turun.

Naruto berlutut, diikuti seluruh hadirin tanpa terkecuali.

Yuan Huo Fu tersenyum. Kaisar Yuan itu menyentuh pundak Naruto; meminta untuk berdiri.

"Selamat datang di negeri kami, Yang Mulia Hiashi- _sama._ " Ucap Naruto setelah berdiri tegak.

Sun Yang maju dengan langkah ringan. Menjinjing gaun sutra berwarna Biru muda yang sengaja dibuat untuk kunjungannya. Mengikis jarak, ia berhenti tepat dua meter di depan Naruto, "Selamat datang juga untuk Putri—" kalimat Naruto tertahan tatkala safirnya mendongak.

Taishogun itu tertegun. Safirnya membeku melihat betapa indah sosok di hadapannya. Cerah dan bersinar bak Amaterasu Omi-Kami yang memeluk Tsukuyomi.

"Gun ... Taishogun!" tegur seorang pengawal di sisi kanan Naruto.

" _Eh!_ "

"Maaf. Maksudku selamat datang tuan Putri—"

"Hinata."

Tegas Hiashi.

Naruto menepi, mempersilakan Kaisar dan Putri Yuan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Benar-benar malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sementara sang Putri yang berjalan pelan di belakang sang Kaisar, tersenyum lembut melihat betapa konyolnya Taishogun berambut pirang tersebut.

Berjalan di samping tandu yang membawa Putri Yuan; Hinata, sesekali Naruto mengintip. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah jendela pada tandu. Benaknya begitu terusik, ingin sekali lagi melihat wajah itu.

"Kaisar Yuan telah tiba!"

Genderang ditabuh. Suara sorak memenuhi halaman istana Kekaisaran.

Seorang kasim mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Berharap sosok di dalam sana mendengar dan segera membukakan pintu, "Putra Mahkota ... Kaisar Yuan telah tiba. Anda harus segera bergegas!"

"..."

"Putra Mahkota!"

Sang kasim menghela napas. Mengumpulkan segala keberanian, ia membuka pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk seiring berjalan mendekat, "Putra Mahkota ... Yang Mulia sudah menunggu."

"..."

"Putra Mah—"

"Astaga!" sang kasim memekik histeris. Pasalnya bukan bersiap, Putra Mahkota; Tenno Sasuke masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Kesal, sang kasim yang berusia 35 tahun itu menarik selimut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak membangunkan aku?" gerutu Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke aula pertemuan. Sambil berjalan, sang Kasim yang diketahui bernama Satou membantu mengenakan pakaian. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari. Ia bahkan belum mengenakan alas kaki.

Satou mengulurkan sepatu, "Saya sudah mengetuk puluhan kali, tetapi Anda tidak menyahut."

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Taishogun? Harusnya dia yang membangunkan aku."

"Anda beruntung beliau tidak ada di tempat. Jika tidak pasti rambut Anda sudah digunduli karena terlambat bangun," Satou membayangkan ngeri.

.

Gyokuro—teh khas Jepang yang memiliki banyak kandungan Animo L-Theanine dikarenakan hasil fotosintesis yang sangat rendah—disajikan. Beberapa kudapan pun turut tersaji. Terpajang apik di atas meja kecil berukiran unik.

"Maafkan atas penyambutan sederhana kami, Yang Mulia Hiashi- _sama_..." ucap Fugaku; sesekali melirik pintu, menunggu kedatangan Putra Mahkota.

"Terima kasih sambutannya yang berkesan."

Terima kasih pula pada Taishogun yang telah mengawal kami dengan selamat sampai tujuan," Hiashi melanjutkan.

Fugaku tersenyum; merasa sedikit bangga dengan kinerja Naruto. Taishogun muda itu tidak pernah mengecewakan. Danzo mendidik anak buahnya dengan sangat baik.

Naruto menunduk hormat. Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari sosok indah yang duduk berhadapan jauh di depan.

"Dia putrimu?" Fugaku menatap penasaran. Pasalnya sejak tadi Putri Yuan itu hanya diam sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis.

Setetes peluh turun dari dahi Hiashi. Ketakutan menyelubungi sanubari. Ia pun meneguk ludah kasar, tidak sadar jika ulahnya menyedot perhatian dari dua orang Shogun yang hadir; Orochimaru dan Danzo.

Hinata menggenggam tangan sang ayah; meyakinkan beliau untuk berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia Fugaku—"

 **Brakh ...**

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mendorongku?!" Sasuke mengumpat tatkala ia jatuh terjerembap di depan pintu aula pertemuan. Membuat puluhan mata mengarah padanya. Pun tak luput Kaisar Tenno Fugaku yang melotot sempurna; tidak habis pikir dengan ulah sang putra.

"Anda yang menginjak jubah Anda sendiri, Putra Mahkota ..." gumam Satou memelas. Ia sangat mengerti arti tatapan Kaisar Tenno yang mengarah padanya.

Satou membantu Sasuke berdiri. Membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum Naruto menyela. Taishogun itu berdiri, meminta Satou untuk pergi, "Kau berurusan denganku setelah ini, Putra Mahkota," bisik Naruto dingin tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Pertemuan kembali dilanjutkan. Sasuke duduk di samping sang ayah.

Baru dua menit berlalu, "Siapa gadis itu, Ayah?" bisik Sasuke.

"Ayah rasa kau tidak buta untuk tidak melihatnya, Putra Mahkota."

Bisik Fugaku gemas.

Pertemuan berjalan lancar. Fugaku berhasil mendapatkan rambu hijau dari Kaisar Yuan. Bahkan Hiashi sempat berterima kasih karena Fugaku bersedia menyelamatkan anak buahnya yang telah membuat kekacauan di Jepang.

"Samudra Anda memang luas, Yang Mulia Fugaku- _sama._ Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih."

Hiashi meletakkan teh Gyokusanya.

"Festival musim panas di Jepang begitu indah. Jika Anda berkenan, Anda bisa melihatnya. Akan saya sajikan tarian terindah."

.

Setelah pertemuan, Kaisar Yuan memutuskan singgah untuk beberapa hari. Sikap baik Tenno Fugaku cukup mencurigakan. Ia ingat betul 6 buah kepala yang dikirimkan padanya beberapa tahun silam, "Hanyu, apa kau di sana?"

"Selidiki segala yang berhubungan dengan Kaisar Tenno. Termasuk semua Shogun yang mendukungnya dan latar belakang mereka!"

Hanyu mengangguk patuh.

Sementara itu, Putri Yuan; Yuan Sun Yang atau Hinata tengah menikmati angin malam di teras pavilium. Gadis itu menatap langit; Jepang begitu indah melebihi yang ia bayangkan.

Gadis itu begitu khusyuk hingga tidak menyadari sosok yang memperhatikannya sejak satu jam lalu. Naruto duduk di atas pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Kegelapan dan pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan membuatnya tidak mudah terlihat.

Lama memperhatikan, Taishogun tidak sadar ikut tersenyum. Putri Yuan itu memang terlalu indah. Terlalu sayang untuk sekedar diabaikan. Bahkan cahayanya tidak redup di tengah kegelapan. Seolah kegelapan itu sendiri tengah menjaga jarak untuk melindunginya.

"Kau terlambat! Taishogun!" tuding Sasuke saat melihat Naruto melompati pagar.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mengulur waktu untuk membunuhmu," jawab Naruto sambil mencomot kudapan yang tersaji di sisi Sasuke.

"Naru—"

"Putra Mahkota!" Naruto menyela; berhenti mengunyah dango. Tatapannya menajam, sangat tajam hingga bisa menembus mata hitam Sasuke yang serupa dengan Kaisar Tenno.

Sasuke menegang. Naruto sedang serius.

"Pertemuan hari ini adalah sejarah. Bersyukurlah Kaisar Yuan tidak mempermasalahkan sikapmu. Jika tidak, maka dapat dipastikan aula pertemuan tadi berubah menjadi lautan darah. Kekaisaran Jepang bisa runtuh seketika,"

Terlebih tidak banyak Shogun yang mendukung ayahmu."

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya gemetar.

"Kaisar Yuan sangat menyayangi putrinya."

Naruto menelan dango, mengambil segelas air untuk mendorong makanan tersebut.

"Lalu?" Sasuke masih tidak paham.

"Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, Sasuke. Aku yakin Kaisar sudah sering mengatakan hal ini," cibir Naruto sebelum benar-benar beranjak keluar dari jendela.

.

Sinkron dengan keadaan Kaisar Yuan, Fugaku juga tengah bersitegang. Duduk di depan meja kecil di ruangannya sambil memandang jauh. Sebuah surat yang baru saja ia tulis telah dilipat rapi.

"Takeda, apa kau di sana?" panggil Fugaku.

Takeda membuka pintu, menunduk sejenak sebelum beranjak masuk.

"Berikan ini pada Shimura Danzo. Pastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya bahkan Taishogun sekalipun."

Takeda mengangguk patuh. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang memejamkan mata dengan berat. Nyata sekali banyak beban yang ia emban. Terlebih satu-satunya pewaris Kekaisaran masih bersikap kekanakan di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun. Usia yang matang untuk mempelajari pemerintahan.

Dua hari berlalu. Keberadaan Kaisar Yuan di istana menjadi ketakutan tersendiri bagi sebagian besar Shogun. Tidak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki di sana karena Kaisar Tenno selalu terlihat bersama dengan Kaisar Yuan.

Bosan dengan segala pelayanan dan aturan yang membatasi, Hinata menyelinap keluar. Putri Yuan itu ternyata memiliki sifat sedikit nekat. Tanpa pengetahuan ia berkeliling istana. Padahal bisa saja seseorang membekap dan membunuhnya.

"Dia merepotkan," gumam Naruto saat diam-diam mengikuti dan mengawasi Hinata dari jauh.

"Sialan Kakashi! Teganya dia menyuruhku mengembalikan semua buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan!" gerutu Sasuke. Putra Mahkota itu komat-kamit, menyumpahi sang guru yang selalu terlambat di setiap kesempatan dan memberinya tugas tidak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya.

Karena tumpukan buku yang terlalu tinggi, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga secara tiba-tiba dirinya menabrak sesuatu.

 **Brukh ...**

"Siapa orang gila—"

" _Eh?_ " Sasuke terkejut.

Hinata menundukkan kepala; meminta maaf. Tangan mungilnya segera memungut semua buku-buku yang berserakan akibat ulahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bergerak. Begitu tertegun akan sikap seseorang yang telah menabraknya. Tidak ada rintihan atau umpatan. Halus, sehalus sutra yang gadis itu kenakan.

Hinata menyodorkan buku tersebut, " _Ah,_ terima kasih," Sasuke sadar.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum berlalu kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik salah satu pergelangan tangannya, "Kau ... tidak bicara?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Tidak membawa buku kecil dan kuas, Hinata pun meraih tangan Sasuke; menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya— _aku tidak bisa bicara. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku._

Sasuke melemas. Putra Mahkota itu tidak bereaksi lagi setelah mencerna apa yang baru saja Hinata tuliskan. Ia hanya berdiri sambil memandang gadis itu yang mulai menjauh dengan segala langkah anggunnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang lain yang ikut beranjak dari sana.

Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan safirnya yang berubah pancaran.

"Taishogun ... kau mendengarku?" Sasuke melambai. Pasalnya sejak datang sepuluh menit lalu, Taishogun yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu hanya diam. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa membaca ekspresi dan apa yang tengah Naruto pikirkan. Tidak pernah bisa.

"Dia ... tidak bisa bicara," ucap Sasuke untuk ke-sekian kali.

"Besok aku harus pergi. Danzo- _sama_ memintaku kembali."

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kita bahkan belum tanding sekalipun. Sebelum perang kau berjanji mau tanding panah denganku, bukan?" Sasuke memicing.

"Jika kau bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus maka aku akan datang secepat mungkin."

Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasur, "Kau terlalu banyak janji. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak perempuan yang telah kau berikan harapan palsu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel pasaran. Tidak heran otakmu itu kosong, Putra Mahkota ..."

" _Ah ..._ kau tidak tahu bagaimana sensasinya," ucap Sasuke dramatis.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia pun mengelus sarung pedangnya sambil memandang dengan penuh arti, "Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, tidakkah lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri?"

Usiamu sudah cukup matang. Tidakkah kau berpikir ingin meminang seorang istri?"

Sasuke rebahan menyamping. Pertanyaan Naruto menohoknya.

"Dan menjadikannya boneka para Shogun? Tidak!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Jelaga hitamnya menajam. Ekspresinya berubah dingin, mengerikan.

"Aku juga salah satu dari mereka, asal kau ingat."

Naruto menggenggam erat pedangnya.

" _Yaaahhh_ ... aku tahu Taishogun adalah orang nomor satu yang terobsesi ingin membunuhku. Itu hal wajar," Sasuke bergurau.

Tawa Naruto pun pecah. Sasuke benar-benar menghibur. Putra Mahkota itu memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sulit diterjemahkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud dan tujuannya bersikap santai dan kekanakan seperti itu.

.

Hari terakhir Kaisar Yuan di Jepang, pihak istana mengadakan pesta. Semua Shogun diundang, termasuk para Taishogun.

Naruto berdiri di balik kegelapan. Danzo telah memerintahkan untuk mengawasi sekitar. Meski tidak dijelaskan, Naruto bisa menerka apa yang mungkin atau sedang terjadi.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya kecuali sikap para Shogun. Mereka membenci perdamaian dengan Yuan. Namun hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, mereka berubah pikiran. Mustahil.

Hidangan utama disajikan. Semua orang membungkuk sebelum menyantap hidangan yang menggugah selera.

Sasuke duduk bersampingan dengan Hinata. Membuat ia bisa memperhatikan detail tingkah laku dan rupa gadis tersebut.

Cantik.

Itulah kata yang sanggup mewakili sosoknya. Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihat gadis seperti itu. Segala gerakan tubuh Hinata membuat denyut nadi dan dadanya berdesir. Geli namun menyenangkan.

Terlalu lama memperhatikan, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa tangannya salah mengambil makanan. Hingga Hinata menoleh; menatap dengan pandangan bertanya, Sasuke menandaskan makanannya.

"Uhuk ..." Sasuke terbatuk. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti tercekik. Bukannya memuntahkan apa yang berada di mulut, Sasuke malah nelat menelan. Putra Mahkota itu bahkan sempat menyisir para hadirin, mencari biang keladi atas racun yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh, _"Sial!"_

Kegaduhan terjadi tatkala Sasuke tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Fugaku dan Hiashi berdiri bersamaan. Mendekat ke arah Hinata yang memangku kepala Sasuke.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiashi panik saat Fugaku keluar dari kamar sang putra.

"Aku bersyukur karena yang menelan bukan putri Anda. Jika tidak, maka apa yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu ini akan sia-sia," Fugaku menunduk dalam.

"Apa maksud Anda, Yang Mulia Fugaku- _sama_?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku tahu putraku itu bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan makanan putri tanpa sadar? Bodohnya lagi, ia sadar itu racun tapi nekat menelannya. Dia benar-benar cari mati!" Fugaku bergurau; menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang punggung yang tergenggam erat.

Hiashi tertegun, "Anda tidak khawatir dengan putra Anda?"

Fugaku tertawa nyaring, "Dia itu punya sembilan nyawa. Dia hanya akan mati kalau tidak membaca novel murahan."

Hiashi semakin tidak paham.

"Jangan khawatirkan putraku, yang penting putri Hinata baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Anda ... benar-benar menginginkan perdamaian?" Hiashi memandang serius.

"Yang Mulia Hiashi- _sama,_ menurut Anda apa yang lebih penting dari perdamaian?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja kebahagiaan putriku," tegas Hiashi.

"Menciptakan dunia damai yang bisa dihuni oleh anak dan cucuku adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana aku bisa melepas gelar Putra Mahkota darinya. Menjadikan ia orang biasa yang hidup tenang dengan istri dan anak-anaknya."

Papar Fugaku.

 **Degh ...**

Hiashi tertegun. Fugaku begitu rapuh. Ia tahu seperti apa beban Fugaku. Menjadi Kaisar Jepang dengan sedikit Shogun yang mendukung adalah hal paling sulit. Terlebih Keshogunan yang kian hari kian membesar.

"Aku akan berkunjung di musim panas nanti. Kuharap Anda menyiapkan tarian indah seperti yang Anda janjikan."

Kudengar, musim panas merupakan musim yang bagus untuk memanen karena matahari sedang bagus-bagusnya."

Hiashi tersenyum simpul. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang terperangah. Ia tahu betul arti dari kata 'memanen' yang Hiashi katakan.

Jadi ketika fajar menjelang keesokan hari, Tenno Fugaku mengirim pasukan yang diketuai oleh Taishogun; Uzumaki Naruto, untuk mengantar rombongan Yuan.

Sebelum masuk ke kapal, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Putri Yuan itu meminta Naruto mendekat hingga keduanya hanya berjarak satu meter. Hinata memberikan sepucuk surat yang langsung dibuka oleh Naruto— _terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama seminggu ini. Aku harap lain kali kita bisa bicara lebih banyak. Akan kusiapkan makanan paling enak. Jadi jangan hanya duduk dan menahan perut lapar dari atas sana, kau bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Sampaikan permintaan maaf dan terima kasihku pada Putra Mahkota. Taishogun, terima kasih._

Naruto menahan napas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah berada di kapal tersenyum manis. Gadis itu tengah menertawakan Naruto. Membuat pria bergelar Taishogun muda itu benar-benar malu hingga menutupi wajah dengan satu tangan.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan musim panas semakin dekat. Dua bulan lagi Hinata akan berkunjung ke Jepang; melihat festival musim panas yang konon begitu meriah.

Menulis buku harian di kamar, gadis itu tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taishogun— _harusnya aku menanyakan namanya—_ batin Hinata.

Jika diingat kembali, Taishogun sering berada di luar kamarnya sepanjang malam. Sesekali pergi, tetapi kembali dan bersembunyi.

Ia tidak tahu apakah itu suruhan Kaisar Tenno atau inisiatifnya sendiri. Yang jelas Hinata merasa tidak kesepian selama berada di Jepang.

 _Benar, aku juga harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih pada Putra Mahkota._

Beranjak dari tempat duduk, ia pun meraih beberapa benang wol kualitas terbaik.

.

Istana Kekaisaran Jepang sibuk. Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengikuti pembelajaran dibuat bingung. Pasalnya ini bukan ulang tahunnya tetapi dayang istana bertingkah berlebihan.

"Tidak biasanya Putra Mahkota kita berpikir," sebuah suara mencibir.

"Tidak biasanya Taishogun kita datang untuk menyapaku," Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Naruto turun dari pohon, mendarat tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Mau memanah bersamaku?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke berbinar.

"Hadiah apa yang kau bawa? Aku tidak melakukannya secara cuma-cuma."

Naruto mengarahkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya seperti meminum sesuatu. Sasuke semakin berbinar, "Setuju!"

Baru sepuluh menit berlalu. Sasuke sudah mengeluh. Putra Mahkota itu frustrasi dan membanting busurnya, "Sejak kapan kau meningkatkan kemampuanmu?"

"Seseorang bisa karena terbiasa," jawab Naruto bijak.

Sasuke memicing, ia mengendus niat terselubung Naruto, "Kau merugikanku."

Kalah dalam permainan, Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar istana.

Keduanya mabuk. Sasuke tepar setelah menenggak tiga botol sake di kedai murahan ibukota.

Naruto menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, "Kugantungkan harapanku padamu, Sasuke. Jaga dia dan negeri ini, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan berbahagia."

.

 **Musim panas, 1281**

Festival musim panas diadakan di halaman istana Kekaisaran Jepang. Para rakyat berbondong-bondong datang untuk melihat pertemuan Kaisar Tenno dan Kaisar Yuan yang diadakan secara terbuka.

Dijaga oleh para samurai di bawah naungan Shogun; Shimura Danzo, acara itu berlangsung tertib. Tidak seperti sebelumnya di mana mereka lalai, kali ini Taishogun; Uzumaki Naruto sendiri yang mencicipi makanan.

Upacara pembukaan dimulai. Fugaku benar-benar menyajikan tarian terbaik dari para penari terbaik di Jepang.

Tidak ingin kelewatan, Hinata meminta izin untuk berbaur. Hiashi setuju dengan syarat; Hinata harus dikawal. Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati mengajukan Naruto.

Ketiganya berkeliling dengan posisi Naruto berada di belakang. Menjaga jarak, bersiaga jika terjadi sesuatu sewaktu-waktu.

Sejak kejadian racun di acara sebelumnya, para Shogun dan semua orang tahu kalau putri Yuan; Yuan Sun Yang atau Hinata menderita tunawicara sejak lahir.

"Maafkan aku tentang yang waktu itu," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

 _Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?—tulis Hinata._

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat sehat."

"..."

"Kau terlalu murah hati, Putri ..." ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

 _Aku tidak murah hati. Jangan memujiku muluk-muluk._

Sasuke tertawa diikuti Hinata yang tersenyum manis, mengundang tatapan datar sepasang mata safir di belakang.

 _Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?_

"Apa?" Sasuke penasaran.

 _Bisakah kau mendekat? Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu._

Sasuke pun mendekat. Kurang dekat hingga membuat Hinata harus menariknya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan.

 _Siapa nama asli Taishogun?_

Sasuke tergelak. Matanya berair membaca lelucon yang Hinata tulis, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening, mendekatkan wajah pada Sasuke; mengancam.

"Kau terlalu berani, Putri ..." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata baru saja mau menulis sesuatu, tetapi secara tiba-tiba pinggangnya ditarik mendekat. Merapat pada dada bidang sosok di depan.

Hinata terbelalak.

Sasuke memeluknya. Napas pemuda itu menerpa telinga. Hangat dan menggelitik. Hinata diam cukup lama, mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, "Putri, kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku katakan padamu, jangan pernah lakukan itu pada seorang pria atau kau akan mendapat akibatnya."

Hinata mendorong Sasuke, alisnya bertaut; meminta penjelasan.

Satu menit lengang.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan, maka jangan dilakukan."

Sasuke tersenyum; melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping sang putri Yuan, "Setidaknya itu yang Taishogun katakan padaku."

Ambigu. Sasuke melenggang dengan langkah ringan. Meninggalkan putri Yuan di belakang.

Hinata terdiam, gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya belum mengerti.

Sementara tanpa siapa pun ketahui, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Canda tawa menghiasi. Sasuke tertawa ketika Hinata tidak bisa memenangkan satu permainan pun. Membuat gadis itu cemberut dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Taishogun ... cobalah bersenang-senang," goda Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, tetapi aku tidak tertarik."

Sasuke menjauh. Pemuda itu berbisik pada Hinata sambil menatap Naruto; kentara tengah mencibir.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia sadar akan apa yang harus dan tidak boleh ia lakukan. Maka sebelum hari mulai petang, ia pun membawa kedua anak Kaisar kembali pulang.

Dan sesuai prediksi, sebuah berita besar diumumkan. Kaisar Tenno Fugaku mengumumkan pernikahan antara putranya dan putri Yuan; Yuan Sun Yang.

Para Shogun bagai disambar petir.

Hinata dan Sasuke mematung.

Tidak ada lagi yang mereka dengar. Segala hiruk pikuk dan sorak meriah seolah angin lalu yang lewat di telinga.

Semua begitu mendadak.

Naruto menggenggam erat pedangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengannya? Ayah?!" Sasuke memekik tatkala berhadapan dengan sang ayah di ruangannya setelah rombongan Yuan pulang.

"Pernikahan sudah diputuskan. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Aku bukan bermaksud menolak. Aku hanya—" Sasuke mengusap wajah gusar.

"Ayah tahu apa konsekuensinya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"..."

"Jika Ayah tahu, kenapa Ayah lakukan?!" pekik Sasuke keras.

"Para Shogun itu ... tidak akan membiarkan. Ayah tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, bukan? Beruntung itu adalah aku yang kebal racun. Bagaimana kalau itu Hinata? Kaisar Yuan pasti langsung memenggal kepala Ayah!"

"Jika kau bisa berkata seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kecerobohanmu di aula? Terjerembap, _eh_?" cibir Fugaku.

"Ayah?!"

"Kau pikir Ayah bercanda?!" Fugaku meninggikan intonasi.

Sadar sudah kelepasan, Fugaku menghela napas panjang, "Berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke. Nikahi Hinata dan ambil alih Tahta."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sasuke

"Sasuke ..." sang Ayah mengiba.

 **Brakh ...**

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan. Putra Mahkota itu tidak habis pikir dengan sang ayah. Masalah dengan Shogun tidak akan selesai hanya dengan pernikahan. Ia tahu betul siapa mereka.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Naruto!" Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

Naruto menghadap. Taishogun itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sumbang, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? memaksaku?"

"Tidak. Justru aku ingin mengatakan sebaliknya."

Putra Mahkota ... dengarkan aku. Yuan berbeda dengan kita. Kekaisaran Jepang dikenal dengan sistem Monarki di mana Kaisar sebagai kepala negara sedangkan kepala pemerintahan di pegang oleh para Shogun. Kau sangat tahu akan hal itu."

Meski begitu, Kaisar adalah orang yang memegang keputusan."

Jeda sejenak, "Kau mengerti sampai sini?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kaisar Tenno melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Beliau memikirkan masak-masak apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk masa depan, terutama Anda."

Jika dengan pernikahan ini Shogun memberontak dan mengadakan perang, aku jamin Yuan tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau sangat tahu kekuatan militer mereka, bukan?"

Tidakkah ini kesempatan bagus? Anda bisa mewujudkan apa yang selama ini Anda impikan"

"Itu pun jika Anda menginkan,"

"Taishogun ..." Sasuke berkaca-kaca.

Naruto menarik diri. Berdiri tegap kemudian bersimpuh penuh hormat. "Saya akan menjadi perisai Anda, Putra Mahkota."

.

Malamnya Sasuke berpikir keras. Demi hasil besar maka dibutuhkan pengorbanan besar pula.

Sasuke menatap sepasang sarung tangan biru yang terbuat dari rajutan benang wol; pemberian Hinata. Ia ragu. Menikah dengan Hinata sama halnya dengan menempatkan gadis itu pada bahaya. Lagi pula ia tidak cukup kuat. Ketika para Shogun menyerang, ia takut Hinata terluka atau sampai terbunuh. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia bisa menggila. Ia tidak siap kehilangan setelah berhasil memiliki. Terlebih dia; Hinata, gadis yang telah merebut hatinya.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak pengumuman itu. Kaisar Tenno tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Semakin hari semakin parah pula. Bahkan tonik yang diberikan tabib kerajaan tidak banyak membantu. Meski bisa tidur, Fugaku malah kian memburuk.

Sasuke menatap nanar sang Ayah, "Apa ini cara Ayah memaksaku?"

" _Uhuk!_ Sasuke ... bukan begitu. Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, hanya itu."

Fugaku kembali terbatuk, kali ini mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke panik, "Takeda, Satou! Panggil tabib secepatnya!"

Batuk Fugaku semakin menjadi-jadi, tabib datang sangat terlambat. Fugaku melemas, ia tahu waktunya tidak banyak, "Sasuke putraku, maafkan Ayah. Selama ini Ayah belum menjadi Ayah yang baik dan selalu mengabaikanmu. Maaf juga karena terus memaksamu untuk belajar."

Jangan begadang hanya untuk membaca novel murahan, sesekali bacalah sesuatu yang berguna." Fugaku memaksakan diri tertawa, membuat darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayah ..." Sasuke mendekap tangan sang ayah.

"Jangan bertengkar dengan Taishogun, perlakukan dia dengan baik karena dia orang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Sasuke ... satu lagi pesan Ayah. Buka matamu dan perhatikan baik-baik, jangan terhasut. Dan jangan berpijak pada pijakan yang rapuh, berpeganglah pada akar kuat yang bisa menopangmu."

Ayah titipkan negeri ini pada ... mu"

Fugaku tersenyum. Dan dalam satu tarukan napas panjang, dirinya telah berpulang.

Sasuke terdiam.

.

Duka menyelimuti istana Kekaisaran Jepang. Kaisar Tenno Fugaku telah berpulang. Sasuke berdiri di depan; memegang obor.

Tubuh sang ayah sudah kaku, tetapi bibirnya masih tersenyum seolah mengejek. Sasuke tersenyum culas di sela-sela tangisnya. Sang ayah sangat tahu cara menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Semua pelayat bersimpuh; memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang Kaisar yang cukup berjasa.

 **Byar ...**

Api dinyalakan. Sasuke yang semula menunduk, mengangkat wajah. Sambil mengusap air mata, pandangannya berubah pancaran. Begitu dingin dan kaku.

Di sinilah Kaisar baru terlahir.

Tenno Sasuke menikah dengan Yuan Sun Yang satu bulan setelahnya. Menaiki Tahta dengan disaksikan ribuan orang dari Kekaisaran.

Hinata menatap wajah suaminya; Sasuke tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Pria itu memandang lurus ke depan seperti tengah menelanjangi sesuatu. Aura Sasuke pun berubah, Hinata bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menyentuh ujung Hakamanya.

Danzo memberikan sebuah pedang baru pada Naruto. Sebuah pedang khusus yang terbuat dari taring Harimau putih; hasil berburu Kaisar Tenno Fugaku satu tahun silam.

"Dengan ini kau diangkat menjadi Taishogun tertinggi, Uzumaki Naruto. Melindungi Kaisar dan Ratu dengan seluruh raga dan tumpah darahmu," ucap Danzo.

"Saya bersumpah, bahwa saya; Uzumaki Naruto, akan mengemban beban ini sampai ajal menjemput!" Naruto menunduk hormat menerima pedang tersebut.

.

 **Musim gugur, 1283**

Naruto pulang setelah satu bulan berperang melawan Korea dengan membawa kemenangan.

Sorak meriah mengiringi setiap langkah. Para rakyat begitu memujanya. Mengelu-elukan dia melebihi sang Kaisar. Semua pujian halus selalu dilontarkan di setiap langkah dan kegiatannya. Dia adalah pria baik yang menjunjung tinggi adat dan kehormatan.

"Taishogun telah tiba!" Danzo meneriakkan suara; bangga.

Gerbang istana terbuka. Namun alih-alih mendapat sambutan, pasukan Naruto justru ditembak panah beracun. Melesat dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Naruto.

"Anda adalah pengkhianat besar, Taishogun. Hukuman mati telah dijatuhkan pada Anda!"

"Jangan asal bicara!" Danzo tidak terima.

"Anda juga akan dihukum mati, Danzo- _sama._ Kesalahan Anda adalah Anda telah memihak dan berada di kubunya," jelas seorang prajurit.

"Di mana Kaisar?"

Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya," pinta Naruto.

Prajurit itu menatap Taishogun di samping kemudian mengangguk, "Anda dan Danzo- _sama_ diizinkan masuk."

Naruto mengikuti. Naas, setelah ia masuk ke gerbang dalam, semua pasukannya ditembaki anak panah berapi dan beracun hingga tewas tidak tersisa.

 **Halaman utama istana**

Hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah. Mengenakan pakaian terbaik dengan riasan terbaik pula. Sedangkan Kaisar Tenno Sasuke berdiri di lantai dua. Memandang dingin dirinya.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ sesungguhnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Naruto saat telah berada tiga meter di depan Hinata.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Sasuke berujar dingin.

"Aku rasa kekasihmulah yang berhak menjelaskan, bukan begitu? Hi-na-ta?"

 **Degh ...**

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan?!" Naruto berteriak.

"Jangan berlagu tidak tahu, Taishogun. Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi tutup mulutmu karena aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun!" Sasuke menatap dingin.

"Satou! Ambil pedang Taishogun dan berikan pada Hinata!"

Naruto kebingungan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Kekasih? Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia sudah menyerah sejak pernikahan keduanya; Sasuke dan Hinata.

Satou memberikan pedang Naruto pada Hinata, "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku bersumpah, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu maka aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Hinata tersenyum culas. Satou orang yang baik.

"Hinata ... bunuh Taishogun!" perintah Sasuke mutlak.

 **Degh ...**

Naruto membeku. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Namun percuma, tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto menatap nanar. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke tega melakukan itu pada orang yang ia cinta.

"Hinata ... bunuh dia atau kau yang akan aku bunuh sekarang juga," ancam Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan busur dan anak panah.

Naruto kalap. Ia melihat tangan Hinata yang gemetar memegang pedang. Gadis itu berniat menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

Melangkah maju, Naruto menarik ujung pedang. Dengan tangan kanan yang bersimpah darah, ia mengarahkan mata pedang tepat di depan dadanya.

Hinata menangis. Ia menggeleng; melarang Naruto melakukannya.

"Ironis sekali. Cinta Taishogun kita berujung tragis," Sasuke kembali berucap. Pelan dan sadis.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata; memberi kekuatan untuk bertahan.

"Sasuke ... dengarkan aku. Jika kau ingin menghukumku, maka hukum aku. Jika kau ingin membunuh, maka bunuh aku. Namun jangan buat tangan seseorang yang kau cinta berlumur akan darah. Kau tidak akan bisa menanggungnya. Segala luka dan kesedihan yang kau torehkan padanya saat ini, akan menjadi luka abadi. Jadi kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda kecil yang kini sudah menjadi pria itu malah melesitkan anak panah; mengincar Hinata.

 **Settt ...**

 **Uhuk ...**

Naruto batuk darah. Anak panah baru saja menancap di punggung sementara ia berhasil menghunuskan pedang pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum.

Hinata membeku dengan wajah dan pakaian yang berlumur darah.

"Syukur-lah ..." Narutu tumbang.

"..."

"SASUKEEEEE!" teriak Danzo; berlari membawa pedang, bersiap membunuh sang Kaisar.

 **Sett ...**

 **Diezh ...**

" _Uhuk!_ "

"Kau—" Danzo menuding sosok di depan sebelum pada akhirnya ikut tumbang.

Kedua pahlawan invasi Mongol telah tewas. Penyebabnya adalah sang Kaisar yang selama ini mereka bela. Pedang yang digunakan untuk melindungi berbalik menghunus, menembus jantung; sebuah pengkhianatan.

Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh. Memerintahkan Taishogun; Kabuto, untuk membuang jasad Naruto ke gunung. Sementara Hinata kembali di seret masuk ke istana.

 _Taishogun ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mina-san ... bertemu lagi dengan Nao di cerita baru. Adakah yang merindukan Nao? Atau belum kenal Nao? Okey, Nao adalah author sejak tahun 2016, merintis karir sebagai Author di fandom kecil Fairy Tail dan mulai menulis cerita di Naruto sejak 2017. Sudah 'Hiatus' lama karena alasan 'malas'. Bagi yang sudah kenal, mohon dimaklumi, hehehe ...

Sebenarnya Nao tidak sepenuhnya hiatus karena Nao lumayan aktif di beberapa event yang Nao publish di akun wattpad, silakan cek : Nao_Vermillion

Sedikit cerita, The Fox's Bride ini terinspirasi dari Drama populer 'Goblin' sedangkan judulnya sendiri terinspirasi dari sebuah anime 'The Ancient Magus Bride'.

Mengambil latar di jaman Kamakura, cerita ini akhirnya dibuat dengan berbagai perubahan di sana sini sesuai kebutuhan dengan catatan bukan bermaksud membelokkan sejarah.

Sekedar informasi, jika biasanya Nao membuat cerita dengan cara kejar setoran, maka kali ini The Fox's Bride dibuat dengan Pra Publish. Terdiri dari 3 chapter saja.

Jika ada yang bertanya 'Fantasy' tidak terasa, maka Nao akan jawab; tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Bagi yang sudah lama mengikuti cerita Nao, dan mengatakan 'Hurt' juga kurang kena, maka mohon dimaklumi. Nao masih belum move on dari cerita I'm not The Doll Princess.

Semoga cerita ini berkenan. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox's Bride

 **Arc 2 : Bangkitnya Taishogun berekor sembilan**

 **Summary : Dia dikhianati. Pedang yang dia angkat demi membela beralih menghunus. Dan ketika takdir berpihak padanya, kekacauan terjadi. Dendam menjadi musuh abadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Historical, Fantasy, Suspense, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh itu tergolek tidak berdaya. Di buang di gunung dan ditinggalkan. Sebuah pedang tertancap di dada; bukti atas gugurnya ia serta pengkhianatan yang diterima.

Napasnya putus-putus; sekujur tubuh sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan— _apa ini akhirnya?_

Mata safir itu bergetar; menahan amarah dan kekecewaan. Merapal doa dalam hati, ia meminta keadilan. Untuk dirinya juga Hinata; seseorang pengisi hati, gadis yang ia kasihi.

Dan tepat saat matanya benar-benar terpejam, sebuah guntur membelah langit. Angin kencang bertiup mengelilingi gunung. Membawa berita duka pada sang agung Kamikaze. Membuat kuil kecil itu terguncang hebat dan si ekor sembilan menggeram.

 **Tes**

 **Tes ...**

Hujan mengguyur bumi. Istana Kekaisaran Kamakura sepi. Darah di lapangan ikut terkikis, mengalir menuju pinggir, menciptakan sebuah jejak yang kemudian bersinar terang.

Hinata duduk mematung memandang hujan; dengan tatapan kosong bak raga tanpa jiwa. Sasuke menghancurkan hatinya.

Suara pintu diketuk tidak membuat ia serta merta beranjak. Seseorang masuk, meletakkan beberapa makanan hangat, "Makanlah ... setidaknya isi perutmu."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Hinata ..." Sasuke menyentuh pundak Hinata.

 **Plak ...**

Gadis itu menepis tangan Sasuke, membuat pria penyandang gelar Kaisar itu menggenggam erat tangannya; menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih.

Hinata tidak bereaksi lagi. Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan terluka—bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Mengerti jika kehadirannya sia-sia, Kaisar Tenno muda itu memilih pergi. Hinata harus bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Haruskah kau seperti ini, Sasuke?—tanya Hinata dalam hati._

Seminggu sejak kejadian tragis itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Ratu berdarah Yuan itu juga menolak untuk makan. Hanya beberapa gelas air yang ia teguk setiap hari. Alih-alih memperhatikan keadaan sang permaisuri, Sasuke malah disibukkan dengan rencana pemindahan ibukota. Beberapa kali Satou bersujud; meminta belas kasihan sang Kaisar pada Hinata tetapi Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. Hati pria itu sudah terlalu beku. Kecemburuan tidak mendasar mengikis habis perasaannya, menyeret ia ke dalam kegelapan.

Hinata membuka laci kecil di kamar, mengeluarkan sebuah syal merah yang harusnya ia berikan pada Taishogun Oktober mendatang.

Ingat akan kejadian kemarin, Hinata menggenggam erat syal tersebut.

.

 **Musim dingin 1283**

Sasuke pulang setelah tiga bulan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di Kyoto. Membawa beberapa bingkisan, pria itu pun tersenyum— _Hinata pasti menyukainya._

Ia merindu. Ingin sekali melihat Hinata-nya. Berdiri di depan kamar sang permaisuri, Sasuke mematung. Ada sedikit keraguan di benaknya. Bagaimanapun ia ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Hampir membunuh Hinata adalah kesalahan tidak ter maafkan.

"Hinata ..." panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hina—"

 **Ceklek ...**

Satou keluar kamar dengan ditemani seorang tabib. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Kaisar berada di sana, "Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Sang tabib meneguk ludah kasar, "Beliau sakit keras, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama_."

 **Degh**

"Ba ... bagaimana mungkin?" Sasuke tidak percaya. Tangannya melemas, bingkisan hadiah untuk Hinata pun terjatuh.

Satou maju, "Anda tidak membaca surat yang saya kirimkan? Yang Mulia meminta Anda pulang dua minggu setelah Anda tiba di Kyoto."

Sasuke membeku. Surat itu ... surat yang sering datang hampir setiap hari, ia membuangnya.

Hinata sudah jatuh sakit sejak lama.

Sebilah belati berhasil menyayat hati. Sasuke menahan napas, kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah ia perbuat?

Memasuki ruangan, Sasuke mendekat dengan lunglai, perasaannya campur aduk. Hinata terkulai tidak berdaya. Wajahnya pucat dengan ditumbuhi beberapa koreng yang memenuhi sebagian wajah juga tangan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, istriku?" tanya Sasuke nanar.

Hinata terbatuk. Permaisuri yang masih menyandang status gadis itu tersenyum culas, "Hinata ..."

Tangan mungil itu bergerak pelan. Sasuke membacanya— _jangan khawatirkan aku._

Sasuke menatap nanar.

Tangan itu kembali bergerak— _jangan menangis. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Kaisar?_

Mulut Sasuke terasa getir. Hinata memperjelas kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Baru saja ia hendak menyentuh Hinata, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan, Satou datang. Mengabarkan bahwa semua Shogun sudah berkumpul di aula.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ mohon kebijaksanaannya!" para Shogun bersujud. Kini Sasuke tengah berada di aula pertemuan. Para Shogun meminta pengusiran Hinata dari istana.

"Dia istriku!" tegas Sasuke.

"Istri yang tidak bisa mengandung maksud Anda?" Hidan mengoreksi. Sasuke mencengkeram erat sisi kursi singgasana.

"Anda tidak bisa mempertahankannya, Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama_ telah berselingkuh dengan Taishogun Uzumaki Naruto. Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama_ sudah tidak layak menjadi ibu negara."

Salah seorang Shogun mengemukakan pendapat.

"Terlebih dengan penyakit yang beliau derita. Anda tidak boleh sampai tertular. Jadi melepas jabatan sebagai Permaisuri dan mengusirnya adalah pilihan terbaik," Taishogun Suigetsu ikut mendesak.

Sasuke menahan api kemarahan. Tentu ia tidak lupa akan perselingkuhan itu. Hinata bisa saja tengah mengandung anak Naruto karena Sasuke sendiri belum pernah menyentuh istrinya.

Pandangan Sasuke berubah pancaran. Jelaga hitamnya mengeruh menjadi abu-abu. Kegelapan menyelimuti.

Jadi ketika ia mendongakkan wajah, bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum tipis. Menyetujui petisi yang para Shogun ajukan.

.

Fajar belum menyingsing. Tetapi istana Kamakura sudah gaduh. Derap langkah kaki para samurai menggema secara serempak. Sebuah pavilium menjadi tujuan.

Hinata kembali terbatuk, berusaha menggapai air di nakas kecil yang terletak di sisi kanan.

 **Brakh ...**

Pintu didobrak, gelas Hinata pun terjatuh.

"Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama,_ mohon ikut dengan kami!" seorang Taishogun membungkuk sesaat sebelum memaksa Hinata bangun.

"..." bibir Hinata terbuka; bergerak tanpa suara, bertanya apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Diseret secara paksa, Hinata digiring menuju lapangan Kekaisaran. Bahkan para samurai itu tidak segan untuk menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke tanah dingin bersalju— _Apa yang kalian lakukan?—tanya Hinata dalam hati._

"Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama,_ sesuai perintah Kaisar, atas semua kesalahan Anda maka bersamaan dengan ini jabatan Anda sebagai istri dan Ratu akan dilepas," seorang Shogun mengumumkan.

"Dan Anda akan diasingkan untuk dijadikan budak."

Hinata terpana. Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Menggerakkan tangan, ia bertanya di mana Sasuke. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, sebuah tarikan kuat ia dapatkan. Samurai-samurai itu kembali menyeretnya. Memasukkan ia ke dalam kurungan yang berada di atas sebuah gerobak.

Hinata berteriak tanpa suara. Gadis itu meraung, memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke; berharap sang suami menarik kembali perintahnya. Namun naas, Sasuke bahkan tidak menampakkan diri.

 _Sasuke ..._

Hinata di bawa pergi. Tanpa diketahui khalayak dan tanpa dibekali pakaian hangat. Sasuke menghukumnya atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Ketidakadilan.

Ia hanya bisa diam. Tidak bisa bicara dan ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengadu atau meminta pertolongan pada sang ayah. Karena ia tahu, satu kalimat darinya bisa membuat Jepang dibanjiri genangan darah.

.

Kekaisaran Kamakura terguncang. Berita meninggalnya sang Ratu membuat seluruh negeri bersedih. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Ratu cantik nan baik hati itu begitu cepat mangkat.

Sasuke berdiri sambil memegang guci. Memandang datar para Shogun dan pengikutnya yang bersujud memberi penghormatan.

Seolah ikut berduka, langit pun menurunkan gumpalan putihnya. Salju besar mulai turun. Para Shogun menyelamatkan diri ke tempat masing-masing. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Pria itu menangis.

Terluka akan apa yang dirinya sendiri perbuat.

Hinata telah pergi membawa serta kehangatan yang dimiliki. Meninggalkan ia sendiri yang terperosok ke dalam lubang kehampaan.

 _ **Wush ...**_

Badai semakin kencang. Kamikaze menunjukkan taring. Memberitahu bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan marah. Ketidakadilan semakin merajalela. Kekaisaran menjadi pusatnya, "Wahai Dewa yang agung ... berikanlah karmamu pada mereka."

Bumi bergetar. Para hewan ternak gelisah. Bahkan anjing istana mengaung keras. Melolong seolah takut akan apa yang akan terjadi.

Rubah berekor sembilan membuka mata. Kamikaze sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Angkara dan murka tengah menyelimuti; membuat kendali akan siluman bertaring itu melemah.

Penjara merah memiliki celah.

 **Sett ...**

Kamikaze mengayunkan tangan sekuat tenaga; sebuah kesempatan.

Rubah berekor sembilan itu telah menghilang. Berlari di antara dinginnya hutan yang diselimuti salju. Mencari kebebasan.

Kamikaze berambut putih itu terbelalak. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja hilang.

Kurama lepas dari kandang, "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Ia tertawa. Setelah ribuan tahun akhirnya ia telah bebas. Naas, semua tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Kamikaze terlalu lihai. Dewa angin itu mengejar; menyebabkan angin dan badai salju beradu kian mengerikan.

Kilatan merah melesat. Kurama berusaha lolos dari cambuk neraka. Menghilang dan bersembunyi pada sebuah tubuh yang tergolek di bawah tumpukan salju.

 **Jdieer ...**

Kilatan membelah langit. Kamikaze menghentikan aksi mengejar, "Apa yang sudah si rubah itu lakukan? Jangan bilang dia terjebak dalam tubuh yang cocok."

Kamikaze pergi; membawa kembali badai dan angin ke dalam sangkar.

Seorang pengelana keluar dari Goa tempat ia bernaung. Berjalan di kegelapan gunung Kamakurayama—perbukitan setinggi 100 meter di bagian barat Kamakura. Menyusuri hutan dengan pencahayaan minim. Sesekali menoleh ke kanan-kiri; memastikan tidak ada makhluk halus yang mengikuti.

Angin berembus pelan, meniup lampu obor yang ia bawa. Mengundang hawa dingin menggerayangi tengkuknya.

 **Krssk ...**

Orang itu berhenti. Mengarahkan lampu obor ke arah sumber suara. Menajamkan mata, sayup-sayup ia melihat gundukan tanah bersalju bergerak pelan.

Jantung _nya_ berdetak.

 **Degh degh ...**

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Pelan dan hati-hati.

Darah _nya_ berdesir, cepat.

Tangan _nya_ mulai bergerak. Gundukan tanah itu bergerak.

Orang itu berhenti tepat di samping gundukan. Memperhatikan detail tanah yang tertancap pedang.

Sebuah makam.

Ia pun beranjak. Bertepatan dengan terbukanya sepasang mata berwarna merah darah.

 **Krssk ...**

Gundukan itu terbelah. Tangan berkuku panjang meraba. Mencari pegangan untuk membantunya bangkit, "Tunggu ..."

Orang itu menoleh. Matanya melebar; terkejut akan rupa sosok di depan.

Rambut _nya_ pirang diikat berantakan. Bermata merah dengan iris keemasan. Sebuah pedang menancap di dada, sementara ke-sembilan ekornya melambai-lambai.

Siluman.

Orang itu tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, persendian seolah lumpuh. Terlebih, ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat, ia hanya bisa melolong dalam hati; berharap si siluman tidak berkenan membunuhnya.

Seiring _ia_ melangkah, seiring itu pula salju-salju di tanah melelah. Menumbuhkan rerumputan yang seharusnya tumbuh di musim semi.

 **Brukh**

Pengelana itu terjatuh. Siluman berekor sembilan sudah berada tepat di hadapan mata. Menatap dengan pandangan mengerikan haus akan darah.

Dan ketika salah satu ekornya bergerak; mengincar jantung, lolongan pun menggema. Membuat mereka yang bersemayam di gunung Kamakurayama menggigil ketakutan.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke tatkala Shogun Orochimaru datang menghadap. Membawa sebuah berita dari bagian barat Kamakura.

"Benar, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama_... beberapa warga dan pengelana melihat seekor siluman berekor sembilan berkeliaran saat malam tiba," Orochimaru kembali menjelaskan.

"Itu pasti hanya rumor, Shogun. Mereka sengaja melakukannya agar kita tertarik untuk pergi ke sana."

Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan. Beranjak dari singgasana menuju pavilum; tempat guci Hinata diletakkan. Meninggalkan Orochimaru yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

 **Musim semi 1285**

Dua tahun lebih sejak diusirnya Hinata dari istana. Gadis itu dibuang, dilelang untuk dijadikan budak dengan nama; Sun Yang tanpa marga. Dibeli oleh seorang bangsawan untuk dibawa pulang ke tanah barat Kamakura.

Meski awalnya kikuk, Hinata tetap berjuang dan bersyukur. Tuannya tidak jahat seperti yang ia bayangkan. Hinata diberi tempat tinggal, makanan juga obat dikala sakit. Bahkan putri tunggal keluarga mereka, Haruno Sakura sangat baik padanya. Memperlakukan ia layaknya teman dan seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan.

" _Ne,_ Sun Yang ... di mana kau belajar bahasa isyarat?" tanya Sakura saat keduanya berada di teras samping; menatap riak air kolam tempat ikan koi berada.

Hinata menggerakkan tangan _—Kenapa nona sangat ingin tahu?_

Sakura menggembungkan pipi, "Kau ini, apa harus ada alasan jika aku bertanya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Nonanya ini benar-benar mengingatkan ia pada seseorang— _dia adalah teman dekatku dulu._

Membaca gerakan tangan tersebut, kedua mata Sakura berbinar. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu mendekat, merapat untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih.

"Kau punya teman? Kapan? Seperti apa dia? Apa dia secantik aku?"

Hinata menjauh, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika nonanya sudah seperti ini— _jika Anda punya waktu untuk mendengar ceritaku, tidakkah lebih baik Anda selesaikan sulaman Anda? Sudah dua minggu tetapi Anda belum membuat kemajuan apa pun._

Sakura memicing, "Aku membuat kemajuan. Setidaknya aku tahu cara memasukkan jarum."

Hinata terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Sun Yang ... beraninya kau tertawa? Kau mau aku menghukummu?"

"..."

 **Brakh**

"Kerjakan itu sebelum fajar terlihat!" Sakura pergi sambil mengentakkan kaki. Meninggalkan tugasnya pada Hinata.

Menghela napas, Hinata yang tahu seperti apa watak sang nona memilih mengambil jarum. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menyulam. Sebuah sapu tangan bersulam bunga teratai dan kupu-kupu berhasil ia buat. Mengundang decak kagum Sakura.

Memasak, membersihkan rumah, menyetrika, bahkan menyulam. Hinata bisa melakukan semua tanpa cacat. Meski wajahnya sedikit buruk rupa akibat koreng yang memenuhi pipi kiri dan sebagian tangan, tetapi sikap dan segala tingkah lakunya terkesan anggun. Ia bersinar layaknya Amaterasu Omi-kami. Bahkan Sakura berani bertaruh, Hinata adalah gadis tercantik jika luka di wajahnya tidak ada.

"Sun Yang, persediaan kayu bakar kita habis. Bisakah kau mencarinya?"

"..."

"Ingat, kembali sebelum petang. Banyak rumor beredar kalau siluman rubah berkeliaran di sana."

Nyonya Haruno memperingati.

Berbekal seutas kain untuk menggendong kayu, Hinata masuk ke hutan gunung Kamakurayama yang terletak cukup jauh dari kediaman Haruno.

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah. Meski begitu tidak banyak kayu bakar yang jatuh di sekitar tempat ia biasa mengambil. Membuat ia harus mencari lebih. Menyusuri hutan demi mencari kayu bakar kering. Tidak sadar jika ia sudah masuk terlalu dalam.

 _Ini yang terakhir._

Hinata menggendong kayu bakarnya dan berdiri terkejut. Tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Padahal hari sudah mulai petang, keluarga Haruno sedang menunggu makan malam.

 **Krsskkk**

Ia menahan napas. Teringat akan perkataan Nyonya Haruno tadi.

Pelan, Hinata pun mulai melangkah. Mencoba mengingat ke arah mana ia sebelumnya. Tetapi suara itu seolah mengikuti dan semakin dekat hingga menuntut ia harus berlari.

 **Duk ...**

Hinata terjerembap. Kayu bakarnya berserakan.

 **Krssskkk**

Hinata semakin panik. Ia berusaha berdiri, tetapi naas, kakinya terkilir. Sementara suara itu kian mendekat. Semakin dekat seiring malam menyapa.

Dan ketika bulan benar-benar muncul, sosok itu menjulang tinggi di depan. Dengan mata merah dan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

Mata ametis Hinata membulat sempurna. Ketakutan menyergap. Membuat tubuhnya melemas seketika.

 **Sett ...**

Sosok itu meraihnya; tepat sebelum tubuh mungil Hinata terjatuh di tanah.

Mata merah itu memudar, digantikan sepasang mata safir bercahaya. Pun dengan kesembilan ekornya yang berubah warna menjadi kebiruan, "Putri ..."

Gadis itu terbangun. Meraba seluruh tubuh dan tempat sekitar. Sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di kamar.

"Sun Yang ... kau sudah bangun?" Sakura masuk membawa sebuah nampan.

 _Di mana aku? Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?_

"Kami menemukanmu pingsan di pinggir hutan semalam."

 _Tidak mungkin—_ kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Makan buburmu dan minum obat ini. Kau harus segera sembuh," Sakura beranjak, memberikan Hinata waktu istirahat.

Hinata menerawang; mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Seingatnya ia ke hutan mencari kayu bakar. Terlalu ke dalam dan tidak tahu jalan keluar hingga seseorang mengikuti. Berdiri menjulang dengan ...

Sembilan ekor.

 **Degh**

 _Tidak mungkin_ —rapal Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis itu termenung. Menatap bubur hangat hingga menjadi dingin. Mengabaikan sosok yang mengamati dari jauh di atas ketinggian pohon, "Itu benar kau. Bagaimana mungkin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja datang di istana. Bercakap dengan Sasuke di lapangan panah. Kemampuan Kaisar Tenno meningkat. Naruto cukup terkejut akan hal itu.

Duduk di sebuah kursi, keduanya menikmati acara minum teh di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau harus memberiku hadiah, Taishogun."

"Apa hadiah yang Anda inginkan?" Naruto meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Anda tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh uang, Taishogun!"

Naruto terdiam. Sikap Sasuke sedikit mengusiknya. Setelah Kaisar Tenno Fugaku mangkat, Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Mimik pemuda itu sulit dibaca. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin atau sedang Sasuke rencanakan.

Hingga bibir itu kembali terbuka, terkekeh dan memegangi perut. Sasuke begitu tergelitik dengan perubahan mimik Naruto, "Kau konyol sekali, Taishogun. Tidak aku sangka kau bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku."

Naruto masih diam. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa mau Anda?"

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Taishogun, tidak ... maksudku Naruto. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Sesuatu yang paling berharga di hidupmu?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Naruto mengernyit; tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata _berharga_ yang Sasuke katakan. Baru saja hendak menidakkan, Kaisar Tenno muda sudah memotong, "Katakan saja boleh atau tidak."

Satu menit lengang.

"Apa pun yang Anda inginkan."

Sasuke tersenyum. Begitu bahagia dengan apa yang telah Taishogun katakan. Naruto memberikan izin. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini bukanlah kesalahan.

" _Oh!_ Hinata menunggumu. Tolong temui dia sebelum kau kembali!"

Naruto mengangguk patuh.

Berjalan pelan, ia pun sampai di depan pavilium tempat Hinata berada. Satou yang melihat Taishogun datang, memberi kode; meminta para dayang dan samurai untuk pergi, "Beliau berada di dalam," Satou mempersilakan.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu; ragu. Sangat tidak nyaman jika hanya ia dan Hinata saja di dalam. Ia mengerti arti kata tidak pantas yang sering orang katakan. Hingga sebuah bunyi gaduh menyita perhatian. Naruto masuk begitu saja. Taishogun itu menemukan Hinata terjatuh dari kursi.

"Apa yang sedang Putri lakukan?!" Naruto sedikit membentak.

Hinata tersenyum; seperti seorang anak yang kepergok melakukan kenakalan. Naruto membantunya berdiri, "Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak memanjat? Kenapa Anda susah sekali mendengar?" bibir itu kembali mengomel.

Gadis itu cemberut. Lututnya sakit tapi Naruto sungguh tidak membantu.

Ingin membalas, Hinata berusaha meraih buku dan kuas hingga sebuah tangan menahannya. Taishogun itu menatap datar penuh arti.

"Harusnya Anda melukai tubuh Anda lebih. Istana pasti akan menjadi sangat menakjubkan," cibir Naruto tatkala sedang mengobati lutut Hinata.

Satou menahan tawa.

Hinata merengut tidak suka.

"Lihatlah lutut jelek ini. Kaisar Tenno pasti langsung tertawa melihatnya," bibir itu semakin mencibir.

 **Sett**

Hinata memukul kepala Naruto tetapi pria itu menahannya, "Pukulan hanya dilakukan saat terdesak, Putri."

"Dan beliau memang sedang terdesak, Taishogun ..." kata Satou.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Satou. Harusnya kau mengajarkan Putri hal yang baik. Akan sangat tidak lucu kalau Putri Yuan dipulangkan hanya karena sifatnya."

Naruto berujar mantap.

 **Bukh**

Ia merintih. Hinata benar-benar memukulnya. Gadis itu bahkan meraih sebuah buku tebal untuk ia pukulkan di kepala Naruto. Taishogun itu menghindar. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena menahan kesal.

 _Taishogun, mendekatlah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi—_ tulis Hinata. Napas gadis itu terengah karena terlalu lama mengejar.

Naruto mendekat; bersiap mendapatkan pukulan. Tetapi ketika ia membuka mata, sebuah bandul terpampang di depan beserta sebuah kertas bertuliskan— _apa ini bagus?_

"Ya."

Hinata tersenyum puas. Menarik kembali bandul yang baru saja ia tunjukkan.

"Ulang tahun Kaisar, 'kah?" tebak Naruto tetapi Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya memicing; meminta Naruto untuk berhenti bertanya.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ apa Anda tidak khawatir dengan Taishogun?" Shogun Orochimaru bertanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Meski mengerti apa yang Orochimaru katakan, ia tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Naruto tidak pernah berkhianat. Ia percaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun. Goa yang ia tempati mulai menggelap yang artinya hari sudah malam. Beranjak dari batu tempat ia tidur, mantan Taishogun itu menyalakan api. Duduk di depan perapian sambil menerawang.

Ia tidak mengerti. Harusnya ia sudah mati. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba terbangun dan ketika sadar seorang manusia sudah mati tepat di hadapannya dengan luka tusukan di jantung. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan pedang yang menjadi penyebab kematiannya pun turut menghilang.

Keanehan terus terjadi. Di setiap ia menemui seseorang, mereka langsung ketakutan seolah melihat siluman.

Naruto tidak ingin percaya. Tetapi sebuah fakta menamparnya tatkala ia menginjakkan kaki di hilir sungai. Sebuah sosok terpantul di riak air yang mengalir. Bermata merah dengan iris keemasan. Memiliki sembilan ekor berwarna oranye yang menyala.

Naruto ambruk saat itu juga. Otaknya tidak sanggup mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Siluman.

Begitulah ia menyebut diri sendiri— _mungkinkah ini keadilan yang diberikan Dewa?_

Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Hidup kembali nyatanya tidak serta merta membuat ia bahagia. Rasa panas dan haus akan darah selalu datang tatkala malam menyapa. Ia tidak ingin membunuh tetapi hawa nafsu itu selalu menghasut. Membuat logikanya nol dan lepas kendali hingga semalam.

Ia mencium sesuatu berbeda petang kemarin. Mirip harum bunga antara Lavendel dan Tulip. Mengikuti bau harum tersebut, Naruto menemukan seorang gadis tengah menggendong kayu bakar sendirian.

Ia sudah tergelitik. Ingin sekali menghunjam jantung gadis tersebut dengan ekornya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Ketika ia melihat mata bening yang menatap penuh ketakutan, dadanya tiba-tiba berdesir. Perasaan hangat kembali hadir. Menggerayangi dalam waktu sekian detik. Dan ketika ia sadar, kedua tangannya sudah menahan berat tubuh gadis itu, "Putri ..."

"Putri ..." Naruto mengulangi kalimatnya semalam.

Lain Naruto, lain juga Hinata. Gadis itu masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa selamat. Penasaran, hari ini ia menyelinap keluar. Memasuki hutan untuk mencari tahu sosok tersebut. Tetapi ia harus menelan pil pahit lantaran tidak menemukan apa pun.

Naruto tersenyum culas. Tidak mungkin ia muncul begitu saja di depan Hinata setelah dinyatakan meninggal.

Dan hari-hari itu terus terulang. Hinata tidak jera. Bahkan gadis itu selalu meletakkan sebungkus nasi kepal di pinggir hutan. Berpikir itu adalah tanda terima kasih karena telah membiarkan ia hidup.

Senyum mengembang. Setiap paginya Hinata terus menemukan kotak makannya sudah habis tidak tersisa beserta sepucuk surat bertuliskan; terima kasih.

"Sun Yang ... apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini?" Sakura berteriak pada Hinata yang sedang menyapu di teras depan.

"..."

"Sun Yang!"

Hinata terkejut— _ada apa nona?_

"Lupakan!" wajah Sakura ditekuk.

Satu menit lengang. Sakura meraih sepatunya; mendekat ke arah Hinata, "Besok kami akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk beberapa hari. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kau sendiri?"

.

Pasukan kerajaan bergerak cepat. Memenuhi desa yang berada di kaki gunung Kamakurayama. Hari ini sang Kaisar sedang melakukan peninjauan pemerintahan daerah; memastikan bahwa para Shogun bergerak sesuai perintah.

Hinata yang baru saja pulang dari pasar dibuat tercengang dengan keramaian di jalan. Terlebih ketika ia mendekat. Tubuhnya membeku. Ketakutan menyelimuti.

Sosok itu di sana; duduk di atas kuda.

Tidak ingin ketahuan, ia pun berlari. Mencoba secepat mungkin sampai di rumah. Namun naas, para samurai sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno, "Apa Kizashi- _sama_ tidak ada di tempat?"

Hinata menaikkan cadar yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak boleh ditemukan atau Jepang benar-benar akan tamat. Jadi bersembunyi di hutan adalah pilihan terbaik.

Naruto terengah. Hari ini kondisinya sedang tidak bagus; demam menyerang.

Merasakan sesuatu, Kamikaze bernama Tobirama menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang terbuat dari tanah liat, "Kurama sedang dalam musimnya."

 _Apa aku bisa beristirahat di sini?—_ tanya Hinata dalam hati. Saat ini ia sedang berada di bibir Goa gunung Kamakurayama.

 _Ia_ semakin terengah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa semakin panas.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun. Hinata meringkuk memeluk tubuh. Tidak ingin kedinginan, ia pun masuk ke dalam Goa. Beruntung bisa menemukan perapian kecil yang masih menyala— _syukurlah._

" _Argghh_ ..." Naruto menggeram.

Ia mencium aroma itu lagi.

Hawa nafsu memerangi.

Hinata menggosok telapak tangan; menghangatkan diri. Begitu khusyuk hingga tidak sadar seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

 **Brukh**

 **Kresh**

Perapian mati. Hinata terdiam tatkala tubuhnya didorong di tanah. Kedua tangan dicekal dengan tubuh yang ditindih. Sementara sosok itu mendekatkan wajah; mengendus harum gadis yang ia tindih.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?!—_ teriak Hinata.

Sosok itu semakin berhasrat. Ia menekan Hinata lebih dan lebih. Mencium setiap jengkal yang bisa ia raih. Hingga tendangan kuat berhasil menghentikannya.

Naruto tersungkur ke samping. Hinata merapikan pakaian dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mendekat ke arah sosok yang hampir menggauli secara paksa. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tangannya membalik tubuh itu— _Taishogun?!_

" _Ngghh_ ..." sebuah sapu tangan terjatuh ketika ia bangun. Demamnya sudah turun. Perapian pun menyala.

Naruto mengernyit. Seingatnya ia tinggal sendirian.

Berjalan ke perapian, ia menemukan seseorang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu, "Siapa kau?!"

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di sini?"

"..."

"Kau ... mendengarku?" Naruto memastikan.

Alih-alih menjawab, orang itu malah menyodorkan beberapa ubi dan ikan bakar, "Aku sedang bertanya ..." Naruto menurunkan nada bicara.

Ia mengerutkan kening. Seseorang itu membuat gerakan lain. Memaksa matanya untuk memicing; menyimak dan menerjemahkan.

 _Makanlah. Jangan hanya diam sambil menahan perut lapar. Kau bisa jatuh sakit lagi sewaktu-waktu._

 **Degh**

Ia terbelalak.

Kalimat itu, ia pernah mendengarnya.

Seiring tanda tanya yang kian membesar, seiring itu pula sosok itu melepas cadar. Dan kedua mata safirnya terbelalak tatkala kain berwarna hijau tersebut terlepas sempurna.

Naruto mundur satu langkah.

 _Kau mengenalku? Taishogun?_

Naruto membeku.

 _Apa kau tidak mengenalku?_

"Jangan mendekat?!" teriak Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat padaku, aku mohon padamu ..."

Pria itu ketakutan, "Aku tidak seperti dulu, Putri. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," ujar pria itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan.

"Aku bukan lagi manusia."

 _Apa itu penting? Aku bersyukur Taishogun masih hidup—_ kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca.

"Ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Anda harus kembali ke istana. Tidak baik berada di kediaman orang lain seperti ini?!"

Satu menit lengang.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa.

Sebuah desiran baru saja berembus ke tepi lukanya. Membuat lembaran-lembaran lama berputar kian cepat. Mengingatkan ia akan darah di tangan; tuduhan dan pembunuhan.

Hinata tersenyum getir— _aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka, Taishogun. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku._

Naruto mengernyit. Ingin sekali lagi bertanya tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki kapasitas. Terlebih melihat wajah sendu sarat akan luka itu, hatinya tercubit.

"Jika yang Anda maksud adalah luka Anda, maka selamanya aku akan diam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mina ... bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter dua. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jujur saja, mempertahankan diksi dan cara menulis itu susah sekali. Butuh baca berulang-ulang. Kerja keras.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca atau menanti cerita ini update.

Nantikan update selanjutnya paling lambat minggu depan.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox's Bride

 **Arc 3 : Ketika kebahagiaan berakhir pada ikatan pernikahan**

 **Summary : Dia dikhianati. Pedang yang dia angkat demi membela beralih menghunus. Dan ketika takdir berpihak padanya, kekacauan terjadi. Dendam menjadi musuh abadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Historical, Fantasy, Suspense, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetes air hujan membasahi sebagian Goa. Membuat suara riak menggema di telinga. Menjadi suara pengiring kedua insan yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sang gadis tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana sejak percakapan beberapa jam lalu.

Sosok di depan menerawang. Menatap perapian, entah apa yang dipikirkan. Dan ketika malam menjelang, keduanya masih terdiam. Menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulai.

"Putri ... aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Pria itu beranjak.

 _Aku tidak ingin pulang—_ jawab Hinata.

"Kau punya mereka. Jadi setidaknya jangan membuat mereka menunggu," ucapnya bijak. Namun alih-alih berdiri, Hinata malah meringkuk, menyembunyikan kedua tangan yang gemetar.

Naruto mengalah, "Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang ingin Anda lakukan."

Dua hari berlalu. Hinata tidak mau beranjak keluar Goa. Gadis itu juga tidak bicara lagi. Sedangkan Naruto terlalu enggan bertanya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa canggung setelah sekian lama. Atau lebih tepatnya, pria itu takut akan jatuh cinta kembali pada si gadis manis dari Yuan.

"Putri ... aku bawa beberapa buah. Makanlah ..." Naruto menyodorkan sekantung buah.

"..."

"Jika Anda hanya diam, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu. Jadi setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu," katanya sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

Hinata menahan tangannya; meminta sang mantan Taishogun duduk. Tetapi satu kata pun sulit untuk terucap. Ia ragu apakah sesuatu itu memang harus dikatakan.

"Jika Anda ingin menangis, menangislah ..."

Hinata membuka mata, menatap wajah Naruto dari samping— _Taishogun, apa kau bisa mendengarku?—_ tanya Hinata dalam hati.

 _Kau tahu? Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih hidup. Aku sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpamu. Berharap jika aku mendapatkan balasan suatu saat nanti._

 _Taishogun ... maaf._

Hinata menunduk, memeluk lutut. Mengabaikan sepasang mata safir yang terenyak; Naruto mendengar semuanya.

.

Rombongan Kekaisaran pergi. Memandang pegunungan Kamakurayama, mata Sasuke berubah sendu; ingat akan sang mantan Taishogun beserta pengkhianatannya.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata berkunjung ke gunung hampir setiap hari. Mengantar makanan, mencuci baju Naruto atau sekedar duduk menunggu pria itu keluar entah ke mana.

Mendapati sikap itu, Naruto dibuat bertanya— _apa maksudnya?_

"Putri ... apa Anda tidak lelah naik turun gunung? Anda melakukan hampir setiap hari," Naruto khawatir.

 _Aku tidak lelah—_ jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Mulai besok, biarkan aku yang datang. Akan aku tunggu di pinggir hutan."

 _Tidak perlu!—_ alis Hinata menukik.

Naruto memicing, Hinata masih keras kepala. Gemas, pria setengah siluman itu mendekat. Sangat dekat hingga gadis Yuan itu harus mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang— _apa yang mau kau lakukan?—_ tanya Hinata.

"Menurut Anda, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Seorang gadis datang ke tempat seorang pria siluman sendirian. Tidakkah Anda tahu bahaya?" Naruto memperingati.

 _Aku yakin Taishogun tidak akan menyakitiku—_ jawabnya percaya diri.

Naruto terkekeh, mengundang tatapan bertanya dari Hinata, "Bagaimana bisa Anda begitu yakin? Anda bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan."

Hinata kembali menggerakkan tangan— _memang Taishogun memikirkan apa?_

Pecahlah tawa Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata masih sepolos dulu bahkan di usia yang sudah menginjak 21— kalau ia tidak salah hitung.

Hinata pergi setelah mendengar nasihat dan ancaman tersirat tersebut. Masuk ke kediaman Haruno, ia menemukan Kazashi menunggu di pelataran, "Dari mana saja? Cepat masuk!"

"..."

"Kaisar Yuan akan datang satu bulan lagi. Kudengar beliau ingin mengambil abu Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama_ untuk dibawa kembali ke Yuan," Kizashi memulai pidato.

"..."

Hinata termenung.

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan, Ayah?" Sakura tidak paham.

"Jepang mungkin akan berperang. Jadi Ayah harus pergi sementara bersama para Shogun untuk bicara."

Kata Kizashi sebelum beranjak mengemasi keperluan. Sementara Hinata, gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. Apa yang ia khawatirkan sudah di depan mata. Sakura melirik; menyadari keanehan.

"Kau tidak pergi ke gunung?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati Hinata berdiam diri di rumah.

Tersenyum samar, Hinata berlalu seraya menepuk kepala Sakura; memberi kode bahwa banyak yang harus dikerjakan.

Sementara di pinggir hutan, Naruto menunggu. Hinata tidak datang sejak saat itu. Ia mencoba acuh hingga tanpa sengaja telinganya mencuri dengar sebuah berita di pasar yang mengabarkan tentang Kaisar Yuan membawa kembali abu Hinata.

Marah, malam itu juga Naruto datang ke kediaman Haruno. Meminta penjelasan lebih atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hinata sedang terlelap saat itu. Naruto datang tanpa suara; mengagetkannya. Terlebih pria itu datang dengan kedua mata memerah sarat akan amarah.

Baru saja ingin meraih buku dan kuas, tangan Hinata sudah dicekal, "Cukup katakan _ya_ atau _tidak_."

Mata Hinata membulat; menjawab apa yang Naruto tanyakan. Mencengkeram tangan sang gadis kuat, Naruto mendekat. Sangat dekat hingga napasnya menerpa bibir Hinata.

"Kenapa Anda diam saja? Kenapa Anda menerima semuanya?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah menuntut.

"..."

"Apa karena ini?" Naruto mengusap wajah Hinata. Terdapat luka di sana, membuat gadis itu tampak sangat buruk, tetapi tidak dimatanya.

Hinata menunduk. Matanya berubah pancaran. Pun dengan ekspresinya yang mendadak sendu. Nyata sekali apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, amarah, semua tergambar jelas.

"Haruskah aku membalasnya?"

Aku bisa menghancurkan mereka jika Anda menginginkan," lanjut Naruto membuat sepasang Ametis terperangah. Sadar apa yang bisa sang mantan Taishogun itu lakukan sekarang.

Satu kibasan ekornya bisa membuat paling sedikitnya 100 nyawa melayang.

Dicengkeramnya baju bagian depan Naruto; melarang.

"Anda begitu mencintainya?" Naruto menatap nanar. Jelas sekali tersirat luka di sana.

Melepaskan cengkeraman, Hinata pun menjauh. Menunduk dalam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan. Tetapi belum sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah pergi. Membiarkan pintu terbuka dengan angin kencang menerpa.

Pembantaian terjadi. Setiap hari Keshogunan menemukan paling sedikit 10 samurai terbunuh dengan luka di dada. Terjadi di tempat yang berbeda.

Kaisar Tenno resah. Hari datangnya Kaisar Yuan semakin dekat, tetapi kekacauan setiap hari semakin merambah luas. Orochimaru menghadap, melaporkan sejauh mana pembantaian terjadi.

Sasuke marah besar. Pasalnya hampir sepertiga kekuatan Kekaisaran Kamakura digerus. Si pembantai tidak sembarangan membunuh.

.

"Kaisar Yuan telah tiba ..." suara sorak diteriakkan tatkala Yuan Huo Fu tiba. Datang bersama dengan ratusan awak juga tentara.

Menunduk hormat, ayah mertua dari sang Kaisar Tenno itu duduk di aula pertemuan. Tanpa basa-basi memberitahukan apa maksud kedatangannya.

Sasuke menyerahkan abu Hinata tanpa kecurigaan. Pertemuan pun diakhiri dengan cepat dan damai. Kaisar Yuan pulang setelah perjamuan di keesokan hari.

 _Dimana?!—_ pekik Hinata dalam hati. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia mencari. Naruto tidak ada di mana pun. Tidak meninggalkan sepatah kata, surat atau kabar. Pria itu benar-benar pergi setelah bertanya pada malam itu.

Hinata mencengkeram roknya. Menaikkan cadar dan beralih ke tempat lain di hutan itu. Ketika usahanya lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan hasil, ia menyerah. Duduk dan menunggu di dalam Goa tempat Naruto tinggal. Berharap jika untuk sekali saja Naruto mau menemuinya.

Karena ia dan dia perlu bicara.

"Ada apa gerangan Anda di sini?" tanya Naruto saat kembali di malam purnama.

Hinata menghampiri. Begitu cepat dan terburu-buru.

 **Bugh**

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Taishogun?!—_ Hinata memukuli dada Naruto.

 _Bukankah aku sudah katakan, jangan lakukan apapun?!_

 **Tap**

Naruto mencekal kedua tangan Hinata.

Lima menit lengang. Pria itu belum bicara. Hingga ketika bibirnya terbuka, membolalah kedua mata Hinata, "Apa melindungi Anda adalah kesalahan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Anda seperti itu. Apa itu juga salah?"

Kedua permata safir bercahaya Naruto bergetar. Sebuah perasaan ia tahan; begitu sesak dan menyiksa. Ia pun melepaskan cengkeraman, sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Hinata menggerakkan tangan, membuat satu kata— _kenapa?_

Mengeratkan kedua tangan, Naruto mengumpulkan asa yang tersisa. Menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata sebelum kembali berkata, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

 **Degh**

Dua menit lengang.

Hinata kembali menggerakkan tangan— _tapi bukan berarti kau harus merelakan diri dibunuh dan mengotori tanganmu._

"Jika hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, maka akan aku lakukan."

Hinata terperangah.

Gadis itu pulang setelah kembali meninggalkan Naruto tanpa jawaban. Mengundang senyuman culas di bibir sang mantan Taishogun.

Ia terengah. Berlari dari gunung menuju ke rumah. Memegang dada, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Tidak pernah menyangka sebaris kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Padahal empat tahun ini ia sudah berusaha bertahan. Tidak mengharapkan apa pun darinya yang jelas ia tahu itu sia-sia. Naruto berada dekat, tetapi tidak bisa digapai. Pria itu membangun dinding pembatas antara mereka. Terbukti dengan tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Pria itu selalu menunduk dan memanggilnya 'Putri' di setiap langkah dan helaan napasnya.

Hinata memukul dada. Sadar di mana batasan ia dan Naruto. Siapa mereka dan seperti apa latar belakang mereka. Dunia keduanya berbeda. Tidak dulu atau pun sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan antara Putri Yuan dengan Kaisar Tenno Sasuke. Disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemani Hinata. Jadi ia memerintah Naruto untuk datang. Menemani Hinata serta memastikan istrinya itu dalam keadaan aman.

Hinata menghela napas. Udara dingin mengepul dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Musim dingin bulan Desember. Hamparan salju putih terpampang sejauh mata memandang. Semua putih, hampir tidak ada yang menarik.

"Apa yang Anda lihat, Putri?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Hidung Anda akan panjang jika berbohong."

Mata Naruto memicing, menakut-nakuti.

Hinata meraih buku kecil dan kuas— _aku tidak seperti dirimu, Taishogun!_

Tawa Naruto pecah. Mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Hinata. Hingga ketika gadis itu teringat sesuatu, pandangannya berubah. Naruto menaikkan satu alis; curiga.

 _Taishogun, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?—_ tulis Hinata yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu menulis lagi— _hidungmu akan memanjang jika kau berbohong._

Naruto terenyak. Hinata tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyerang.

"Apa?"

Hinata menahan senyum. Ia mengerti bahwa Taishogun itu sedang kesal. Menulis sesuatu, sesekali ia melirik.

 _Taishogun ... siapa nama aslimu?_

 **Degh**

"Kenapa Putri sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto.

 _Apa harus ada alasan untuk mengetahui sesuatu?—_ tulisnya lagi.

"Anda sangat penasaran? Namaku jelek, Putri ... Anda akan sangat menyesal mengetahuinya," Naruto tersenyum datar.

"..."

"Baiklah. Akan aku katakan. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Naruto yang semula berada di sisi kanan jendela, beranjak menghadap Hinata. Pria itu menggerakkan tangan. Membuat beberapa gerakan yang Hinata tidak ketahui apa artinya.

"Itulah namaku."

Naruto tersenyum datar sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata sering datang ke perpustakaan kerajaan. Mencari cara untuk belajar bahasa isyarat dan menerjemahkan apa yang Naruto katakan. Bahkan kegiatannya itu mengundang tatapan heran Sasuke. Kaisar Tenno muda itu tidak berani mengganggu sang istri, "Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya, Taishogun?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mengawal di belakang.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau yang membuat masalah. Jadi kau harus selesaikan atau kau tidak mendapatkan upah bulan ini," Sasuke memperingati.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kaisar Tenno sangat menyayangi istrinya," goda Naruto.

"Aku hanya menghargai. Bedakan itu, Taishogun."

Naruto terdiam. Menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Kaisar muda itu tengah berbohong.

Sementara Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sangat sulit mengendalikan perasaan di depan Naruto yang jelas tahu semuanya. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu hingga Naruto menyadari bagaimana perasaannya pada Hinata.

Baru saja hendak minum teh di ruang kerja, suara ketukan pintu menyita perhatian. Hinata masuk dengan membawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan.

"Jika kau ingin belajar, kau salah orang, Hinata ..."

Mintalah Taishogun mengajarimu. Karena tidak ada guru paling baik di bidang itu selain dia," Sasuke memaparkan.

Alih-alih mengajari, Naruto yang didatangi secara mendadak menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tidak mengajarkan ilmu secara cuma-cuma.

 _Apa yang Taishogun inginkan sebagai bayaran?—_ tulis Hinata.

"Anda tidak akan bisa memberikan sekalipun Anda punya, Putri ..."

Hinata menunduk kecewa. Tetapi ketika ia beranjak pergi, sebuah tangan menahan ujung lengan bajunya. Naruto menyetujui dengan beberapa syarat.

Dan ketika gadis itu benar-benar mahir berbahasa isyarat, sebuah kalimat berhasil ia buat.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kembali datang. Sasuke beranjak dari singgasana. Ia lelah. Terlalu banyak beban yang ia emban. Kasus pembantaian belum dipecahkan. Sedangkan kasus racun empat tahun silam bak tertelan bumi. Hal-hal di sekitarnya terjadi secara mendadak. Benteng pertahanan pun ditembus. Sasuke mulai mengendus sesuatu.

Konspirasi.

Gelisah, ia menuangkan teh yang sudah disajikan pelayan.

Ia memandang sendu. Sejak sang ayah mangkat, kebahagiaan seolah direnggut lagi dan lagi dari ranah hidupnya. Sekretaris kerajaan, Takeda meninggal satu minggu kemudian karena terperosok di jurang. Baru bahagia sebentar, ia menemukan fakta perselingkuhan antara Taishogun dan istri tercinta. Pengusiran terjadi tidak lama setelahnya. Pun dengan aksi bunuh diri yang dilakukan Satou.

Semua orang pergi dari sisinya.

Sasuke menyesap teh hangat tersebut. Pahit dan getir. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan, "Apa ini hukumanku?"

Angin berembus pelan. Meniup berita pada sang agung Kamikaze. Menutup kuil tempat ia tinggal, Kamikaze bernama Tobirama itu tersenyum samar.

"Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan hanyalah dua sisi dari sebuah partisi. Beriringan, selaras,"

Namun ..."

"Kebahagiaan ada bukan untuk dikejar. Karena ketika kau mengejar adalah saat di mana kau telah kehilangan kebahagiaan."

Meski tidak berlaku pada semua orang. Salah satunya si gadis Yuan.

Sang nona memanggil. Mengunci kamar serta memastikan tidak ada orang mendengar. Sambil mendekat, Sakura menyerahkan sekantung uang.

"Sun Yang ... pergilah dari sini dan carilah tempat yang aman!" ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata mengernyit— _apa maksud nona?_

"Ayah akan datang bersama para Shogun dari istana Kamakura. Kau tidak boleh ditemukan!" jelas Sakura ambigu. Gadis itu mengetahui identitas Hinata.

 _Sejak kapan?_ —tanya Hinata. Tetapi alih-alih menjelaskan, Sakura malah berdiri. Menuju lemari kecil dan mengemas barang-barang Hinata secepat yang ia bisa.

Melewati jalur belakang, Sakura mengantar Hinata sampai pinggir pegunungan. Berharap gadis yang merupakan mantan istri Kaisar itu bisa melalui gunung dengan selamat.

Tidak tahu mana yang dituju, tanpa sadar langkah Hinata berhenti di depan Goa. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Canggung, ia pun mempersilakan Hinata masuk. Menyiapkan beberapa daun untuk dijadikan alas tempat duduk.

 _Izinkan aku tinggal di sini sampai aku menemukan tempat baru—_ tulis Hinata pada sebuah kertas; bersamaan dengan sekantung uang yang ia berikan.

Harusnya Naruto menjawab tidak, tetapi melihat wajah sendu dan tubuh ringkih itu, lagi-lagi hatinya tergerak. Ia tidak tega, "Di sini bukan tempat yang layak. Tidak ada selimut atau bantal. Aku juga tidak bisa menyediakan makanan layak. Apa Anda tidak masalah?"

 _Aku sudah pernah tinggal selama dua hari di sini. Aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar—_ jawabHinata.

"Aku bisa jadi berbahaya sewaktu-waktu. Apa itu juga tidak masalah?"

Hinata tersenyum sendu. Memutuskan tinggal berarti menerima semua konsekuen yang ada.

Dan ia pun mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih dari apa yang Anda bayangkan. Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa Anda tidak masalah?" Naruto meyakinkan untuk yang ke-sekian kali.

Hinata kembali menggerakkan tangan— _apa pun yang Taishogun inginkan. Hanya jangan usir aku dari sini._

Begitulah kisah sang gadis Yuan dan Taishogun berekor sembilan bermula. Tinggal bersama membuat keduanya kembali dekat. Menjalin apa yang seharusnya terjalin empat tahun silam.

Hinata selalu menunggu di kala senja. Naruto sering keluar seharian. Membawa pulang bahan makanan untuk kemudian Hinata olah. Tidak sadar bahwa apa yang keduanya lakukan bagaikan pasutri.

Meski mengatakan tidak bisa memberikan hal layak, nyatanya Naruto membuat sebuah ranjang untuk Hinata tiduri. Bahkan ia membelikan selimut dan membuat bantal. Mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Hinata tinggal.

Pria itu juga menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Ketika musimnya, Naruto akan keluar untuk memastikan Hinata tidak dalam bahaya.

Memberi tanpa mengharap kembali. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan.

Sadar kalau selama ini ia sudah egois, Hinata memilih menemui Naruto ketika pria itu sedang dalam mode siluman.

Ekor Naruto melambai di bawah cahaya bulan. Kepalanya menghadap ke atas; seolah bertanya pada sang agung tentang nasib hidupnya. Tidak sadar ketika sosok Juwita pemilik hati berada di depan. Mengulurkan tangan; menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jangan dekati aku untuk saat ini, Putri. Menjauhlah selagi Anda bisa menjauh."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi— _jangan menghindar dariku, Taishogun. Aku mohon padamu ..._

Naruto terenyak. Tentu ia bisa mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Jangan buat aku berharap sesuatu yang mustahil, Putri ..." Naruto menatap sendu.

Ia melepaskan tangan Hinata lembut. Tetapi alih-alih terlepas, sebuah bibir lembut mengunci bibirnya.

Hinata menciumnya.

Lima menit lengang. Naruto belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dan Hinata lakukan. Hingga ketika otaknya sudah bisa menerjemahkan situasi, ia pun mendorong Hinata, "Apa yang Putri lakukan?!"

Air mata Hinata turun. Butuh keberanian lebih untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Jangan menangis," Naruto mengusap air mata itu. Sadar jika baru saja ia sudah membentaknya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata semakin ingin menangis. Terlebih Naruto mengucapkan dengan ditemani kedua mata safir yang bercahaya.

 **Sett ...**

Sebuah pelukan ia berikan. Membuat Hinata terenyak sesaat. Tetapi setelahnya, gadis itu membalas. Menenggelamkan kepala di dada hangat sang pria. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang terpendam.

"Apa ini tidak masalah? Jika kita melakukannya, maka semua akan berubah."

Naruto bertanya tatkala keduanya berada di dalam Goa. Di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

Ditemani cahaya lilin yang sesekali bergoyang, Hinata pun mengangguk mantap. Gadis itu sudah menentukan pilihan.

Naruto mengibaskan ekornya. Meniup lilin dan menciptakan cahaya putih di langit-langit Goa. Mengundang para kunang-kunang yang berkedip seolah turut bahagia.

Sesaat Hinata terperangah dengan wajah merona. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto bisa melakukan itu.

Mendekat pelan, Naruto pun mengecup bibir Hinata selembut mungkin. Memberi jeda sejenak sebelum kembali mengecupnya dalam. Membawa sang gadis pada malam indah nan tidak terlupakan.

.

Keadaan tegang menyita. Sejak beberapa jam lalu, Kaisar Yuan memandang sebuah guci dengan tatapan kosong. Menyiratkan tanda tanya besar di benak sang abdi yang senantiasa berdiri menunduk di belakang. Memasukkan tangan, Kaisar bernama Yuan Huo Fu menggenggam butiran abu sejenak, "Siapkan armada terbaik, Hanyu. Karena kita akan menggempur sebuah benteng besar di bawah kaki seekor bidak kecil!"

Menunduk hormat, Hanyu yang mengetahui apa maksud tersirat dari perkataan Kaisar tersebut undur diri. Karena ia tahu persiapan yang dimaksud bukanlah persiapan kecil, melainkan sebuah Invasi.

Luput dari semua itu, Kaisar Tenno tidak tahu menahu jika apa yang sudah ia lakukan akan berbuah petaka. Karena bagaimanapun kejahatan pasti meninggalkan jejak. Tidak ada yang sempurna darinya.

Meneguk teh sajian pelan, wajahnya hari ini kelihatan pucat. Mendapatkan mimpi buruk di kala malam sepertinya cukup mempengaruhi keadaan psikis. Terbukti dengan ia sesekali menghela napas panjang, menjeda pekerjaan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan tehnya? Apa dia merasa baikkan?" seorang Shogun; Orochimaru bertanya pada seorang pelayan di luar ruangan.

Mengetahui kabar bahwa Sasuke merasa lebih rileks, Orochimaru pun beranjak pergi.

"Apa dia akan menyukainya?" Naruto bergumam. Saat ini mantan Taishogun itu tengah berada di puncak gunung Kamakurayama. Memetik beberapa bunga yang tumbuh indah di tepi curam.

Seharian menunggu, Hinata yang sudah memasak beberapa rebusan dan nasi hangat, gelisah. Perempuan itu mondar-mandir di depan Goa. Sesekali mengedarkan pandangan, berharap jika sang pria datang tepat waktu.

"..." Hinata mematung. Sebuah rangkaian bunga besar terpampang jelas di hadapan mata. Berwarna ungu dengan dedaunan hijau kekuningan.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Naruto menurunkan karangan bunga tersebut. Wajahnya tertunduk, malu akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"..."

"Putri ... aku mohon tolong terima ini. Meskipun ini tidak seindah yang biasa Anda lihat di negeri Anda."

Naruto tersenyum samar. Terhitung sejak malam itu, ia sering tersenyum. Bahkan tidak segan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi lain yang baru Hinata ketahui.

 _Terimakasih—_ Hinata turut tersenyum.

"Masih ada satu lagi. Apa Anda bisa memejamkan mata Anda?" tanya Naruto.

Menuruti apa yang diminta, Hinata menunggu. Begitu penasaran apa yang akan pria itu berikan, "Buka mata Anda."

Ia terperangah. Sebuah mahkota. Terbuat dari rajutan ranting dan bunga, "Putri ..."

"..."

Hinata menatap sepasang safir di depan.

Lima menit lengang. Naruto hanya menatapnya. Dalam dan penuh akan makna.

"Putri ..."

Pria itu lagi-lagi memberi jeda. Ada keraguan di sela-sela hati yang sudah ia mantapkan.

Mengeratkan kedua tangan, Naruto kembali berkata, "Aku memang bukan pria baik. Aku membunuh dan mengotori tanganku dengan darah ribuan orang. Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak. Tidak sepantasnya orang sepertiku berada di sisi Putri."

Namun ... pendosa ini begitu mendamba. Ingin merengkuh dan memiliki Anda seutuhnya."

Jadi ... bersamaan dengan ini izinkan aku berkata. Maukah Anda menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku yang bukan manusia ini?"

Naruto berlutut. Mengarahkan safirnya ke sepasang ametis yang menatap tidak percaya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan terucap dari pria yang sejak dulu mengisi ranah hatinya. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, perempuan itu pun menangis. Menyembunyikan wajah merah dan tetesan bening di balik bunga Aster China berwarna Ungu.

 _Jika Taishogun mengizinkan, maka dengan senang hati aku akan bersanding denganmu sampai maut memisahkan kita._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan terdengar. Sebuah rombongan melalui bagian dalam hutan. Sudah dua hari sejak meninggalkan Rokuhara Tandai—kantor pemeliharaan keamanan, Kyoto menuju Kamakura.

Jendela kecil dibuka, mengintip sejauh mana mereka. Masih butuh satu hari dua malam. Kaisar Tenno muda kembali menutup jendela.

Derap langkah lain mengikuti; seirama. Sebuah penyerangan terjadi. Sekelompok samurai berpakaian hitam dengan penutup wajah menyerbu. Menghunuskan pedang pada sebuah tandu yang membawa Kaisar Tenno Sasuke.

Ia berdecap. Orang-orang itu mengelabui. Mengayunkan katana sekali, tiga orang tumbang. Naruto mempercepat langkah, membelah kawanan musuh; menuju tandu yang sudah dikeroyok banyak orang.

Sasuke memegangi lengan. Mereka serius ingin membunuhnya. Bahkan sebuah pedang sudah mengacung tepat di depan leher. Hanya membutuhkan sekali gores untuk memutus urat nadinya.

 **Diezzz**

 **Trang**

Sasuke menahan napas. Pasalnya tandu yang ia tempati bergoyang hebat.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit di luar. Taishogun secara tunggal melawan. Meluluhlantakkan samurai bertopeng hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, "Anda baik-baik saja?" Naruto membuka tandu.

Membantu sang Kaisar muda keluar, Taishogun mengarahkan mata pedang; merobek topeng samurai musuh yang tewas tergeletak.

"Mereka tidak memiliki lidah," Naruto melapor setelah memeriksa mayat.

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan.

Sebuah peringatan.

Naas, belum sempat rombongannya beranjak sebuah anak panah melesat; mengincar jantung. Bergerak cepat, Naruto mendorong Sasuke; menerima panah tepat di dada.

Ia tersenyum miring.

"Taishogun!"

Berita penyerangan merambah cepat. Danzo bertolak ke Kamakura malam itu juga. Menuju ke pavilium timur; tempat sang Kaisar berada.

"Maafkan Taishogun kami, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ " Danzo berlutut di depan Kaisar muda yang tengah mengobati luka.

Sasuke menurunkan tangan Hinata, "Apa yang harus dimaafkan, Shogun?"

Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, akan lebih baik Anda mengkhawatirkan Taishogun. Aku yakin dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di istana."

Danzo menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau juga, Hinata. Pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah."

Ucap Sasuke mutlak. Memaksa kedua orang tersebut untuk pergi. Meninggalkan ia yang berangsur-angsur menarik bibir menjadi segaris tipis, "Apa maksud senyuman itu, Taishogun?"

Naruto memucat. Racun telah masuk ke dalam tubuh. Alih-alih mengobati luka, pria penyandang gelar Taishogun itu masih mengobrak-abrik pavilium selatan. Ia yakin Kaisar Tenno Fugaku pernah menunjukkan sebuah kasus samurai tanpa lidah. Naas, buku yang seharusnya menerangkan rinci telah disobek pada beberapa halaman.

Naruto menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taishogun? Tidakkah kau mengobati lukamu?" tanya Sasuke saat tidak sengaja berpapasan di jembatan.

Naruto mengeratkan pakaian, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ " ia berdusta.

"Baiklah. Pergi dan dapatkan beberapa pengobatan."

Jangan sampai mati!"

Sasuke memandang dingin. Ia tahu Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kecurigaan tanpa dasar mengikis kepercayaan. Pergerakan diam-diam Naruto sungguh membuat ia dirundung kekhawatiran luar biasa. Terlebih mengingat senyum ganjilnya saat itu.

Tiba di sebuah desa, ia memastikan tempat itu adalah benar. Menurut buku, terjadi pembantaian massal puluhan tahun silam pada Klan di sana oleh sekelompok samurai. Ia masih menyisir hingga secara tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah bendera yang sangat ia kenali.

Naruto mencengkeram kuat bendera tersebut.

Bertolak kembali, ia segera membuat laporan pada Shogun Danzo; berisi petisi untuk melakukan pembersihan pada badan Keshogunan Kamakura. Naas, musuh bergerak cepat. Tidak adanya Taishogun Uzumaki Naruto selama satu minggu di samping Kaisar adalah keberuntungan.

Kemarahan memakan hati nurani dan segala kebaikan. Mengubah ia menjadi butiran abu tanpa makna.

Sebuah perintah; Taishogun dikirim berperang melawan Goryeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Musim dingin 1285**

Pengujung tahun telah tiba. Beberapa hiasan dinaikkan; bersiap menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia pulang setelah seharian bekerja di tanah seberang; Yokohama. Menjadi seorang kuli angkut dengan membawa pulang beberapa ubi dan makanan.

Ingin sekali mengejutkan sang istri, tetapi melihat perempuan itu tersenyum sambil menyulam, niatnya ia pupuskan, "Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

"Kenapa kecil sekali? Itu bahkan tidak muat untuk ibu jariku," Naruto tersenyum jahil.

Hinata menghela napas; menghentikan kegiatan.

"Apa dia menendang?" Naruto merapat; menggeser benang dari batu yang sedang Hinata duduki. Matanya berkilat ingin tahu.

 _Sejak kapan Taishogun jadi seperti ini?_

Naruto mengernyit, "Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Aku yakin Anda tidak mau dengar."

 _Dan kau memang tidak berniat memberitahu. Bukan begitu?_

Naruto tergelak. Jadi ketika istrinya itu tersinggung, ia segera mengeluarkan hadiah yang ia bawa, "Aku yakin Anda sudah menantikan ini,"

Maaf jika lama."

Pria itu tersenyum getir. Sadar jika setelah mempersuntingnya, ia belum pernah memberikan sesuatu yang layak. Untuk Hinata dan calon buah hati mereka.

Menyantap beberapa tusuk Dango—kue Jepang berbentuk bola kecil, dimatangkan dengan cara dikukus atau direbus di dalam air—keduanya duduk di depan perapian. Begitu menikmati makanan sederhana tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan," Naruto tersenyum menopang dagu; memperhatikan bagaimana sang istri yang bertubuh kecil menyantap dengan rakus.

"Yang Mulia sudah baikkan?" seorang Shogun bertanya. Dia; Orochimaru sedang melakukan kunjungan karena akhir-akhir ini Kaisar Tenno dikabarkan sakit.

Memperhatikan teh di depan, Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang terlarut di sana. Halusinasi yang datang di kala malam, di setiap tidurnya bukanlah kutukan. Melainkan kesengajaan.

Ia meneguk teh tersebut hingga tandas.

" _Uhuk_ ..." Sasuke batuk darah. Menyeka dengan kasar, kedua jelaga hitamnya menyorot tajam; sarat akan dendam.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak malam pergantian tahun. Beberapa orang masih bersuka cita, berharap keinginan yang mereka terbangkan dengan lampion akan terwujud.

 _Kebahagiaan Putri._

Itulah yang Taishogun berekor sembilan inginkan. Menyembunyikan pancaran suka cita di malam itu, ia dan Hinata menerbangkan lampion dari atas gunung Kamakurayama. Memberikan sebuah kalung berbandul silindris yang bercahaya di bawah cahaya bulan. Menghabiskan malam dengan duduk berdua di atas tanah bersalju. Menghangatkan diri dengan kesembilan ekor yang memeluk mereka.

Hari ini ia kembali bekerja. Mengecup pelan perut buncit tempat si jabang bayi berada. Memberikan beberapa bisikan yang Hinata tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Jaga diri Anda selama aku pergi, Putri ..." Naruto mencium kening sang istri.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir. Kenakan pakaian hangat dan perbanyak istirahat," ucap Naruto sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di hidung. Meski tertutup oleh luka, Naruto masih bisa melihatnya; ruam merah di pipi sang istri.

Menunggu Taishogun menghilang dari pandangan, Hinata bersiap untuk pergi. Mengambil beberapa ranting kayu bakar.

Kediaman Haruno lagi-lagi penuh. Ini sudah kali ketiga para Shogun dari Kamakura datang. Masih dengan hal yang sama; meminta dukungan material.

Seseorang duduk di tengah. Berpakaian ungu dengan rambut putih panjang. Kizashi menghela napas. Ia tidak mau terlibat dengan apa yang para Shogun itu rencanakan, "Menggempur Yuan sama halnya bunuh diri,"

Kaisar Tenno tidak mungkin bisa bertahan."

Kizashi menatap tajam.

"Anda mengatakan Kaisar Tenno tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Taishogun Naruto, begitu?" Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Apa pun itu. Yang jelas bawa surat keputusan Kaisar bahwa beliau setuju melakukannya."

Pertemuan berakhir. Rombongan Orochimaru harus menelan pil pahit untuk yang ke sekian kali. Bertolak dari kediaman Haruno, Kabuto menyarankan untuk beristirahat sejenak; memburu beberapa rusa untuk di bawa pulang.

Masuk ke gunung Kamakurayama, rombongan yang terdiri dari 5 orang itu memulai pemburuan. Menyisir tepi hingga perlahan-lahan masuk ke bagian dalam; tempat di mana mayat Taishogun dibuang.

Tidak ada hewan berkeliaran. Semua terlalu sunyi hingga secara tidak sengaja Kabuto melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang memunguti ranting basah. Ingin tidak percaya tetapi fakta menamparnya ketika perempuan itu menoleh sambil tersenyum.

Yuan Sun Yang.

Kabuto bagai disambar petir. Ia mundur satu langkah. Tidak menyangka jika mantan istri Kaisar masih bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

Dan ia semakin membola tatkala melihat perubahan di tubuh gadis itu.

Perempuan itu mengandung.

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan membuat takhayul di siang hari, Taishogun Kabuto," Orochimaru meletakkan cangkir teh. Saat ini ia beserta rombongannya berada di penginapan.

"Sudah dua tahun lebih beliau diusir dari istana. Tidak mungkin beliau mengandung sejak saat itu kecuali bayi yang dikandung adalah anak siluman."

Orochimaru tertawa.

"Anak siapa pun itu, tidakkah ini kesempatan bagus, Shogun?" Kabuto menajamkan mata.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama_ sangat mencintai mantan istrinya."

Orochimaru terdiam. Memacu kuda saat itu juga, ia beserta rombongan kembali ke istana. Mengabarkan berita yang akan menjadi awal sebuah kehancuran.

Memasuki aula, ia bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Apa yang didengarnya terlalu tabu untuk dipercaya. Tidak ingin membakar emosi terdalam, ia beranjak hingga sebuah kalimat menghentikan.

"Dia ... mengandung," jelas Orochimaru singkat.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Apa yang diprediksi benar adanya. Sasuke masih mencintai Hinata. Kaisar muda itu mengirim semua Shogun pilihan untuk menyisir gunung Kamakurayama; mencari Hinata untuk dibawa kembali ke istana.

Gerakan diam-diam dilakukan di tepi gunung. Pasukan Sasuke menyebar dan bergerak cepat. Mencari tempat seperti yang digambarkan Taishogun Kabuto.

Mengabaikan udara dingin, mereka beranjak menuju puncak. Banyaknya personel yang diturunkan mempermudah dalam pencarian. Perempuan itu lagi-lagi keluar, kali ini mengambil air di hilir sungai. Sedikit kesulitan karena semakin hari perutnya kian membesar. Namun, baru saja ia berhasil berdiri setelah melenguh, ia dikejutkan oleh sekelompok orang.

Para Shogun dan tentara mereka.

Hinata mundur satu langkah. Tanda bahaya.

Ia berusaha pergi, tetapi naas, seorang Taishogun berambut putih menghadang. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Tentu ia tidak melupakannya. Hari itu, hari di mana Naruto terbunuh, hari di mana hatinya hancur, pria itu di sana.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama,_ "

.

Naruto pulang saat matahari sudah berada di peraduan. Hari ini ia sedikit terlambat. Sambil menjinjing sebuah bingkisan kecil, ia masuk ke dalam Goa. Sedikit mengernyit tatkala cahaya remang yang biasa menyambutnya digantikan oleh kegelapan.

Hening.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Darahnya berdesir tidak nyaman; sebuah tanda. Ia beringsut keluar. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menyisir setiap inci hutan gunung Kamakurayama. Sesekali ekornya mengibas—entah sejak kapan keluar.

Suaranya mendesis, menggeram. Sementara kedua belah mata merahnya menatap nyalang. Hatinya meraung, memanggil-manggil.

Hinata tidak ada di mana pun.

 _Hinata ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Yosh ... minggu depan adalah chapter terakhir yang kemungkinan akan panjang.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Btw ... sudah Nao singgung sedikit-sedikit misterinya. Tentang Sasuke dan apa yang membuat Naruto dibunuh. Namun, belum semua.

Nantikan kisah selanjutnya. Apakah berakhir manis? Nao tidak sebaik itu ... tapi dapat dipastikan bukan sad ending.

Terima kasih.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	4. Chapter 4

The Fox's Bride

 **Arc 4 : Hari di mana ada dan tidak adanya asa**

 **Summary : Dia dikhianati. Pedang yang dia angkat demi membela beralih menghunus. Dan ketika takdir berpihak padanya, kekacauan terjadi. Dendam menjadi musuh abadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Historical, Fantasy, Suspense, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kekaisaran Kamakura 1282**

Senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya. Sejak mendapat izin dari Taishogun, Sasuke disibukkan memikirkan banyak hal untuk mendekati Hinata. Memperbaiki komunikasi antara mereka. Seperti saat ini, di aula, ia merasa ingin segera beranjak; melihat Hinata-nya.

Bukan tanpa sebab ia berkata demikian pada Taishogun. Bukan ingin egois pula. Sasuke hanya ingin tidak ada kesalahpahaman jika ia mendekati sang istri yang jelas ia tahu Naruto menaruh hati jauh sebelum dirinya terpaut.

Sedikit berlari, ia menuju pavilium tempat Hinata berada.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Sesuatu seperti sedang menggelitiknya. Bahkan pipi putihnya terlihat memerah meski dilihat dari kejauhan.

Sasuke berhenti; menatap kedua orang yang sedang melemparkan senyum dan tawa, entah apa yang dibicarakan. Ia melupakan beberapa jam lalu memerintah Taishogun ke sana untuk menemani Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum samar—mungkin lain kali.

Dan lain kali yang ia ucapkan berubah menjadi ke sekian kali. Tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendekat. Kesibukan yang mendera membuatnya terpaksa meletakkan sejenak harapan itu.

Menghela napas berat, ia berhenti di jembatan penghubung pavilium timur dan barat. Memandang riak air serta ikan yang berlomba-lomba muncul di permukaan. Hari ini adalah waktunya, ia rehat untuk satu minggu ke depan. Namun, bukannya beranjak, Sasuke malah mematung. Berdiri sekitar lima belas menit kalau tidak Satou menarik ujung Hakamanya, "Yang Mulia ..." bisik Satou.

"..." Sasuke mengernyit, mengikuti ke arah mana Satou memandang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Hinata bersama para dayang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Hinata,"

 _Kapan Anda kembali?—_ tulis Hinata.

"Baru saja."

Mengerti mereka butuh waktu berdua, Satou mengedikkan pandangan sambil sesekali menyembunyikan senyum; memerintah para dayang dan pengawal untuk pergi.

Rasa canggung mendera, Sasuke meneguk air ludah guna membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak kering. Berdiri di samping Hinata dengan jarak satu meter ternyata membuatnya cukup kepanasan. Sesekali ia menarik kerah Hakamanya yang terasa mencekik atau meremas tangannya yang terasa kesemutan.

 _Anda baik-baik saja?_

Sasuke berhenti menelan ludah. Sangat malu ketika Hinata menyadari gerak-gerik anehnya, " _Uhm,_ "

"Hinata ..."

Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _Anda?_ Gunakan saja kata _kau_ atau kau bisa memanggil namaku seperti dulu,"

Sasuke membuang muka.

Hinata mengernyit. Sikap Sasuke cukup aneh hari ini. Termasuk berdiri di sampingnya adalah hal langka sejak keduanya menikah. Pria itu selalu menunjukkan raut serius yang tidak mudah dibaca dan menjaga jarak dengannya entah karena alasan apa.

Ragu, Hinata menatap ujung Hakama Sasuke. Ia tidak yakin apakah tangannya diizinkan menyentuh jubah kebesaran itu. Berharap jika Sasuke yang terlebih dulu menoleh sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memanggil.

Melirik lewat ekor mata, Kaisar Tenno muda itu tersenyum samar. Perutnya tergelitik melihat Hinata yang berusaha menggapai Hakamanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah serius dan pipi yang digembungkan; menahan kesal karena tidak sanggup melakukannya.

 **Tap**

"Ikannya sudah lapar, ayo ambil beberapa makanan agar bayi-bayi mereka tidak kelaparan," ujar Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, membawa pergi Hinata untuk beranjak dari sana. Karena Sasuke tahu, jika ia membiarkan mereka seperti itu, Hinata tetap akan begitu meski matahari sudah berada di peraduan sekalipun.

Duduk menyesap Hojicha—teh versi lain dari Bancha, sedikit berasap tetapi manis dan memiliki aroma wangi dengan warna kekuningan—di pelataran pavilium selatan, Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum samar. Terlebih sepertinya Hinata juga menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Dan semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Meski waktu Sasuke bersama Hinata lebih sedikit daripada waktu Taishogun dengannya, setidaknya Sasuke tetap bersyukur. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, maka menjadi seperti sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup. Pria itu yakin bahwa Hinata tidak akan berpaling. Ia juga yakin Naruto tetap berada pada batasnya, hingga saat itu.

Naruto sedang mengajarkan Hinata berbahasa isyarat. Sudah satu bulan lebih dan Hinata cukup mahir melakukannya. Menggerakkan tangan pelan, gadis itu pun bertanya— _Taishogun, berapa usiamu?_

"Kenapa Anda sangat ingin tahu, Putri?"

 _Apa harus ada alasan?—_ Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Aku sudah tua, Putri ..." Naruto tergelak.

Hinata memicing, menatap lekat-lekat sang Taishogun. Bahkan permaisuri berdarah Yuan itu tidak segan untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya, merapat pada Naruto.

Berdecap pelan, Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Hinata. Menahan gadis itu untuk tidak berbuat lebih, tidak sadar bahwa dorongan pelan yang ia berikan sanggup membuat tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang. Panik, Naruto segera meraih tubuh Hinata; membiarkan tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai terlebih dulu.

Hinata menahan napas.

Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan, beriringan dengan detak jantung lain yang menggema tepat di telinga.

"Aku sudah katakan pada Anda, Putri. Jangan terlalu dekat denganku, itulah syarat pertama. Jangan pernah bertanya padaku jika Anda tidak memiliki alasan kuat melakukannya. Dan, jangan buat aku terdorong ke arah Anda jika Anda tidak ingin aku disalahpahami."

Hinata beranjak, menahan berat badannya dengan bertumpu di dada bidang Naruto.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis, bertanya apa maksud kalimat ketiga karena seingatnya Naruto hanya membuat dua syarat.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan Anda? Aku yakin Anda tidak akan mau dengar," Naruto menatap lurus ke depan, tepat di kedua mata Hinata.

Hinata semakin mengerutkan alis. Membantai habis kesabaran dan pertahanan sang Taishogun muda tersebut.

Mengulurkan tangan, ia meraih wajah Hinata. Lembut dan pelan, "Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini? Apa Anda masih ingin mendengar?"

"Aku juga seorang pria, kalau-kalau Putri lupa. Meski aku hanyalah budak rendah Keshogunan, menurut Anda apa yang akan Kaisar pikirkan?"

 **Degh**

Ametisnya membola, sadar apa maksud perkataan Naruto. Namun naas, belum sempat ia beranjak, Naruto menahan kedua tangannya. Dan ketika ia sadar, tubuhnya sudah terhempas di lantai.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu pada seorang pria atau Anda akan menerima akibatnya,"

"Dan jangan lakukan sesuatu jika Anda tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Naruto pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan Hinata yang terbaring begitu saja.

Sasuke menahan napas, mencengkeram kedua sisi jubahnya. Berharap jika apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan dengar bukanlah kenyataan.

Satu hal yang ia sadari.

Tatapan Hinata pada Taishogun adalah cinta. Terbukti dengan isak kecil yang lolos dari bibir ranumnya ketika Naruto sudah benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sejak saat itu, senyum yang sempat terukir di wajah Sasuke perlahan sirna. Asa yang baru ia tanam musnah seketika. Jadi ketika sebuah bendera terpampang jelas di hadapannya, ia percaya. Bendera dengan lambang lingkaran itu adalah milik Klan Uzumaki; klan yang musnah akibat pembantaian sekitar 90 tahun silam. Sebuah kisah tragis yang pernah sang ayah ceritakan ketika Sasuke kecil.

Klan Uzumaki adalah bangsawan sejak jaman Heian. Memegang kendali penuh atas perekonomian saat itu. Klan yang memiliki aturan paling keras. Bagi para pengikut setia, bukan nyawa taruhannya, melainkan lidah. Sebuah kekejaman yang membuat para budak mulai memberontak hingga terjadi pembantaian massal.

Beberapa yang selamat dijadikan budak istana dan mengabdi pada para Shogun ketika jaman Heian berakhir.

Sasuke memukul meja. Jelaga hitamnya berkilat sarat akan amarah.

Belum sirna amarah tersebut, badai kembali menghantam. Malam itu, ia menemukan sebuah bandul kecil di kamar Hinata. Dibungkus dengan apik di sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Namun ia harus menelan pil pahit ketika kembali menemukan bandul itu berada di sarung pedang Taishogun. Sebuah bukti yang cukup untuk membenarkan asumsinya selama ini.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama_?" Orochimaru bersimpuh.

"Bunuh Taishogun Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekati istana Kekaisaran. Masuk di bagian paling dalam, Kabuto menyeret mantan istri Kaisar menuju sebuah ruangan kecil bertumpuk jerami.

Hinata memukul pintu keras, berusaha berteriak meski ia tahu hasilnya sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Jangan sakiti dia, atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua?!" desis Sasuke . Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan ruangan tersebut. Mendengar semua kegaduhan yang Hinata ciptakan dari dalam sana.

Sepuluh menit berdiri, Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar apa pun. Perempuan itu pasti sangat lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Jangan melawan, Hinata ... diam dan tunggulah di sana. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu atau menyakitimu,"

Kau ... mendengarku?"

 **Degh**

 **Brakh**

 _Bunuh saja aku, Sasuke?!_

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang kau tahu itu jelas sia-sia."

"Aku akan membebaskanmu jika suamimu bersedia datang padaku dan memohon,"

Atau ... aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau berikan bayi itu padaku."

Hinata menahan napas. Tidak menyangka jika iblis yang sudah membuangnya kini berani mengancam suami dan bayinya.

 _Sampai mati pun, aku tidak sudi melakukannya?!_

Hinata mendekap perutnya, menyeka kasar air mata yang turun membasahi wajah.

Sementara itu, Naruto kalang kabut. Pria setengah siluman itu kehilangan kesadaran. Menyisir setiap tempat, mengendus ke mana istri dan anaknya di bawa pergi. Hanya butuh setengah hari hingga ia berdiri di atas gerbang Kekaisaran Kamakura.

Angin berembus kencang, meniup gumpalan awan, menutup bulan yang bersinar penuh.

Anjing istana menggonggong keras, hewan ternak mulai gelisah. Sebuah pertumpahan darah akan terjadi.

Orochimaru baru saja keluar dari aula bersama Kabuto. Keadaan Sasuke sedang sangat tidak baik. Jadi selama seminggu ke depan, Orochimaru-lah yang ditunjuk sebagai pengawas jalannya pemerintahan.

"Di mana istriku?"

Orochimaru menghentikan langkah. Menatap kedua kaki yang berdiri lima meter di depan, di antara bayangan.

"Siapa kau?!" Kabuto menarik pedang.

Sosok itu mendekat, membawa hawa dingin dan aura mencekam. Membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto tidak sadar melangkah mundur.

Keduanya tercekat.

"Kalian melupakanku?" desis Naruto disertai senyum iblisnya.

"Taishogun? Ba ... bagaimana mungkin? Kau 'kan sudah—"

"Mati?" Naruto semakin mengikis jarak.

 **Brakh**

 **Ukh ...**

Tubuh Kabuto terpental menghantam sebuah tiang. Satu sabetan tangan sang mantan Taishogun mengandung unsur kematian. Dia bukanlah manusia ramah penjunjung harkat dan martabat, melainkan mesin pembunuh. Terbukti dari helaan napas kasarnya yang mengepulkan uap, mata emas yang menatap nyalang, serta cakar yang siap mengoyak kapan pun.

Orochimaru menelan ludah kasar.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ terjadi keributan di luar," seorang pengawal menghadap, berjongkok dengan sangat tergesa.

"Siapa?"

"..."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia butuh jawaban tetapi pengawal di depan hanya diam, memegang katana dengan tangan gemetar. Sesuatu telah menakutinya.

"Jawab aku?!" desisnya pelan penuh tuntutan.

Lagi-lagi tangan sang pengawal gemetar. Bahkan bibirnya kian memucat tatkala kata yang ingin diucapkan tersangkut di tenggorokan, "Ta ... Taishogun,"

"Katakan dengan jelas?!"

"Taishogun Uzumaki Naruto mengacau di luar sana?!" kata sang pengawal dalam satu tarikan napas.

 **Degh ...**

Kedua jelaga hitam Sasuke membulat. Sebuah tekanan tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Membuat persendiannya ngilu hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikit pun.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Ia sudah memastikan Naruto mati saat itu. Manusia tidak akan bangkit dari kematian kecuali jika berubah menjadi siluman.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bawa pergi Hinata sekarang juga?!"

 **Brakh**

Naruto membantai habis setiap pengawal yang menyerang dari segala penjuru. Darah dan tubuh tidak berdaya tergolek di mana-mana. Bahkan ia tidak segan menggunakan mereka sebagai tameng untuk bertahan.

Pria itu gelap mata.

Anak panah diluncurkan secara serempak. Api mulai menyambar di sekelilingnya, tetapi ia tidak gentar. Menjadi mantan Taishogun bukan isapan jempol belaka. Pengalamannya menuntun ia menggunakan kekuatan baru dengan sangat lihai.

 _ **Wush**_

Naruto mengibaskan satu ekornya yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

Dua menit lengang. Para samurai melolong ketakutan. Naas, sebelum mereka meraih kesadaran untuk segera beranjak, sebuah sabetan berhasil mengoyak tubuh.

Naruto berdiri. Tiga buah pedang yang ia gigit serta ia genggam di sisi kanan kiri, meneteskan darah kental.

Orochimaru merangkak mundur.

"Katakan ... di mana istriku?" Naruto melangkah maju.

"Dia tidak ada di sini?!" teriak Orochimaru; menggapai apa pun yang bisa digapai untuk dilemparkan.

Naruto menghindar, sosok di depan; yang menghancurkannya, tidak lebih dari seekor tikus yang berdecit ketakutan.

"Katakan atau aku akan menyiksamu hingga kau tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakannya," bibir Naruto mendesis penuh ancaman.

"Dasar Siluman?!" Orochimaru meludah, tepat di kaki Naruto.

 **Degh**

Orochimaru menegang. Sebilah pedang mengacung tepat di dagu, sementara sembilan ekor sudah bersiaga; membentuk kerucut siap mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia Hinata- _sama_ menghilang?!" seorang pengawal berseru panik.

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan, "Hidup atau mati, lakukan apa pun asalkan dia kembali?!"

.

Ia berlari, menjinjing rok sambil memegangi perut; melindungi sang buah hati. Sudah sekian jam dan kakinya mulai terasa kebas.

Ia tidak boleh tertangkap. Pengorbanan kepala dayang tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.

 _Taishogun ..._

Naas, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit. Memaksanya untuk berhenti mencari tempat persembunyian.

Napas Hinata terengah, bayinya sudah mau keluar padahal ini belum saatnya. Menyobek ujung rok, ia menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dan mulai mengejan. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

 **Jdier**

Guntur membelah langit. Memberitakan akan hadirnya keturunan Taishogun berekor sembilan.

Kamikaze gemetar, cangkir teh yang ia genggam terlepas begitu saja, "Aku harus bertindak."

Hujan mengguyur bumi. Sebuah peristiwa langka di kala musim salju belum benar-benar usai. Para samurai memacu kuda menyusuri hutan. Membawa persenjataan lengkap dengan anak panah beracun.

Naruto melesat keluar setelah menyiksa Orochimaru. Pria itu tidak benar-benar membunuhnya.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Sosoknya melompat di antara pepohonan. Beradu cepat dengan kuda yang pasukan Keshogunan tunggangi.

Hinata memucat, ia hanya memiliki sedikit tenaga lagi untuk sekali mengejan. Menarik napas dalam, ia pun kembali mengejan. Merapal doa agar sang jabang bayi lahir dengan selamat sebelum mereka ditemukan.

Tangis bayi beriringan dengan suara hujan. Hinata pingsan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Membiarkan bayinya berlumur darah serta dalam kedinginan. Hingga ketika derap langkah kaki mulai mendekat, mata Ametis itu perlahan terbuka. Semakin melebar manakala sadar bahwa waktu mengejarnya.

Merintih pelan, ia menyelimuti sang jabang bayi menggunakan rok yang sengaja ia robek— _putraku, Ibu akan menyelamatkanmu._

 **Brakh**

"Beliau baru saja di sini," seorang pengawal melapor, menunjukkan darah yang masih segar di atas tumpukan jerami di sebuah gubuk pedalaman hutan.

"Temukan dan bunuh bayi itu?!"

Hinata kembali berlari, tertatih dan beberapa kali terseok. Baru saja berdiri, ia malah terperosok. Berguling di dataran miring menuju hilir sungai. Melindungi sang bayi, ia rela tubuhnya menghantam batu keras.

Hinata pingsan; tidak sadar ketika bayinya terpental ke dalam sungai.

.

Sasuke berdiri menjulang. Menatap nanar sang wanita pujaan dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Wajah itu tidak secantik dulu, tubuhnya lebih kecil dan pakaiannya sangat tidak layak. Wanita itu membuat pilihan yang salah. Jika saja Hinata mau meminta, ia tidak mungkin tidak akan memberi meski nyawa sekali pun. Namun, wanita itu terlalu keras kepala. Hinata sudah terlalu sakit hati akan apa yang Sasuke perbuat dulu, jadi meratap pun percuma, karena mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Bunuh dia, Yang Mulia Sasuke- _sama,_ " Orochimaru datang. Beberapa lukanya masih terbuka tetapi kebencian membuatnya masih sanggup berdiri tegap.

Sasuke menarik sebilah pedang milik seorang pengawal. Berusaha membunuh rasa cinta dan asa yang tersisa untuk Hinata. Naas, belum sempat pedang itu menghunus, sebuah tepisan berhasil membuatnya terkesima.

"Taishogun?" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk Hinata. Kedua iris emasnya menatap nyalang Sasuke dan pengawalnya, "Jangan sentuh istriku?!"

 **Degh**

Mata Sasuke bergetar, bukan karena takut melainkan ada perasaan hangat dan sesak tatkala Taishogun baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya," Sasuke tersenyum sumbang.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi kenyataannya demikian, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak menyangka anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakmu. Kau benar-benar pengkhianat sejati, Naruto."

"Itu kesalahanmu karena kau telah membuangnya."

Sasuke mencengkeram pedangnya kuat. Perkataan Naruto berhasil mengorek lukanya yang menganga lebar.

"Jadi kau ingin membunuhku, Taoshogun?" bibir Sasuke terangkat, meremehkan.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, bukan? Bahwa aku punya batasan untuk bermain dan permainanmu sudah keterlaluan,"

Orochimaru menarik Sasuke, "Jangan dengarkan Siluman itu?!"

Bunuh dan habisi mereka?!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

 **Degh**

Matanya membulat, perut Hinata datar. Tidak ada denyut kecil lain di sana, "Di mana anakku?"

"..."

"Aku tanya, di mana anakku?!" teriak Naruto.

"Mati."

 **Settt**

Naruto mengibaskan sembilan ekornya dalam satu kedipan mata. Belum puas, ke sembilan ekor itu menghunus dan mencabik-cabik setiap tubuh yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Sasuke menatap ngeri. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Naruto bisa melakukan hal sesadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, Orochimaru. Tidak cukupkah kau membunuh semua anak buahku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku percaya kematian Kaisar Tenno Fugaku adalah kesengajaan,"

Sasuke menegang. Apa yang menjadi asumsinya selama ini adalah benar.

Naruto kian gencar menghunjam tubuh-tubuh itu.

"Jika kau membenci perdamaian dengan Yuan, bersikaplah jantan dan kibarkan bendera perang maka aku siap menghadapimu. Namun kau ... kau tidak yakin akan menang melawanku jika berhadapan secara langsung, apa aku salah?"

Dan aku akui caramu sangat ampuh hingga aku bahkan rela mengorbankan diriku, tetapi itu dulu. Karena sekarang aku bukanlah Taishogun budak Keshogunan."

"Jadi berlututlah selagi kau bisa berlutut?!"

Orochimaru tersenyum miring; menarik Sasuke dan mengarahkan mata pedang tepat di lehernya, "Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini?"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Mengibaskan satu ekor untuk menghabisi Orochimaru tetapi Shogun itu menghindar. Memaksa Naruto mengejar hingga tanpa sadar menurunkan kewaspadaan. Bala tentara Orochimaru memanah dari jarak jauh. Menghujani Naruto dengan ratusan anak panah beracun.

" _Ukh,_ " Naruto berhenti. Pria itu terengah, berusaha mencabut anak panah yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Kau?!" tuding Naruto. Meletakkan Hinata pelan, ia kembali bersiap, menyerang dengan membabi buta. Amarah memakan habis rasa belas kasih dan logikanya.

Lagi, kesalahan fatal.

Hinata membuka mata pelan. Suara pedang dan taring beradu. Sebuah geraman familier turut terdengar. Dan ketika kedua Ametisnya benar-benar terbuka, wajahnya memucat melihat Naruto membunuh manusia dengan sangat mudahnya.

 _Taishogun! Hentikan?!—_ Hinata berusaha berteriak.

"..." Naruto tidak mendengar. Kegelapan sudah memakannya.

"Mati kau," Naruto mendesis tatkala berhasil mengoyak tubuh lain.

Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan berderai air mata. Tidak sanggup melihat perubahan Naruto. Pria itu tidak seperti yang ia kenal selama ini. Karena Naruto yang ia tahu tidak akan meletakkan tangannya pada manusia tidak berdaya.

Ia terisak, memanggil sang Taishogun berkali-kali yang hasilnya percuma. Hingga secara tiba-tiba sebuah pedang berhasil menghunusnya dari belakang.

Napas Naruto tercekat.

 _Taishogun ..._

Hinata ambruk saat itu juga tetapi Naruto berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

Gemetar, ia mencoba menekan darah yang keluar dari perut Hinata. Tidak sadar bahwa pertahanannya runtuh. Mata emasnya kembali membiru, sementara ekornya menghilang.

Sasuke mematung, wajahnya memucat. Ia memang ingin membunuh Hinata. Namun ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan sudut hatinya ngilu. Sangat menyesakkan. Terlebih kondisinya yang jauh dari kata prima.

Sebentar lagi. Ia harus menyelesaikan takdir terkutuk ini sebelum waktunya bergerak mundur.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang Anda inginkan, Kaisar," Orochimaru menyarungkan pedang, berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

 **Sett**

" _Uhuk,_ " Sasuke akhirnya batuk darah. Sementara pedang yang ia acungkan tepat sasaran.

" _Eh?_ Kenapa, Kaisar?" Orochimaru tidak percaya bahwa baru saja Sasuke menghunusnya.

"Kenapa? Ini memang yang harusnya aku lakukan. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ... _uhuk,_ " lagi-lagi ia batuk darah.

"Terima kasih sudah mempermudah kematianku, Shogun. Aku sangat menikmati teh hangat yang kau sajikan. Terima kasih juga sudah mengakhiri takdir terkutuk ini,"

Jangan takut. Kita akan mati bersama, Shogun. Jadi jangan khawatir karena aku akan selalu bersamamu," Sasuke tersenyum sumbang sebelum tumbang.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto mendekat.

"Ini akhirnya, Taishogun ... ini hukumanku," Kaisar muda itu tersenyum tulus.

Maaf karena aku tidak mempercayaimu, maaf sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, dan maaf sudah merenggut seseorang yang berharga darimu,"

Taishogun ... maafkan aku." Sasuke tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kaisar Tenno mangkat. Keturunan terakhir Keshogunan Kamakura punah.

Naruto mematung di tempat. Helaian rambut pirangnya menutupi wajah, menyembunyikan pancaran kegelapan dan angkara murka.

Semua orang yang dicintainya telah pergi. Hujan yang mengguyur, memperjelas betapa menyedihkannya dia. Menggigit bibir pelan, ia pun menengadah. Meraung kuat hingga tanah ikut terguncang. Sementara genangan darah dan tubuh yang tergolek tanpa nyawa menjadi saksi bisu atas hancurnya dia.

"Aku terlambat."

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Langkah kaki itu berjalan tenang menuju sebuah tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Tubuh dingin yang berlumur darah ia dekap, sebisa mungkin membiarkannya tetap hangat meski ia tahu percuma.

Pandangannya melembut; mengusap wajah sang istri yang sudah ia baringkan di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa seperti ini, Putri ..."

Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada kita? Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengulurkan tanganku pada Anda. Aku tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk meraih Anda. Ini semua salahku,"

Maafkan aku."

Naruto menangis. Mengusapkan telapak tangan dingin Hinata pada wajahnya. Terus meratap hingga fajar yang baru tampak tergantikan malam.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah percuma. Hinata tidak akan kembali sekeras apa pun ia menangis.

Membersihkan tubuh Hinata pelan, Naruto mempersiapkan upacara penghormatan. Setidaknya ia akan melakukan yang terbaik di kala tidur abadi Hinata; perempuan yang ia cinta.

Bibir itu tersenyum damai. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Bunga-bunga Aster China berwarna Ungu menghiasi setiap sisi tubuhnya. Ia begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra berwarna biru. Sebuah hadiah yang harusnya diberikan setelah hari persalinan anak mereka, tetapi kini, gaun indah itu malah menjadi busana terakhir penghantar tidur abadinya.

Naruto memberikan satu penghormatan. Mengecup pelan kening sang istri sebelum beralih mencium bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Ia menangis. Bibir itu bahkan masih terasa manis meski tidak lagi memiliki kehangatan. Naruto terus menciumnya, tidak sadar jika satu tetes air mata turun dari Safirnya dan membasahi wajah Hinata.

"Putri ... aku berikan satu mata rubahku padamu. Jadi di kehidupan berikutnya, mari kita bertemu,"

Dan ... akan aku pastikan akulah yang pertama menemukanmu,"

Naruto menutup pintu Goa. Menumbuhkan rerumputan liar yang merambat menutupi pintu dan sisi lain Goa. Membungkus saksi bisu atas kebahagiaan serta kepedihan hidupnya.

.

Kapal berlabuh di semenanjung. Para awak kapal turun berbondong-bondong. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari runtuhnya Keshogunan Kamakura di bawah invasi Yuan, tetapi alih-alih seperti itu, negeri bunga Sakura itu sudah hancur. Kemiskinan di mana-mana. Rakyat kelaparan dan kriminalitas dilakukan secara terang-terangan.

Kaisar Yuan tercekat. Bertolak dari sana, ia beserta awaknya segera menuju Istana. Dan tidak ada yang lebih mencengangkan ketika ratusan peti terpajang apik di halaman istana.

Kaisar Tenno Sasuke dan semua Shogun Kamakura telah wafat. Menandakan runtuhnya Keshogunan dan dimulainya era baru.

Sejarah mencatat bahwa Keshogunan Kamakura runtuh pada tahun 1333 saat kekuasaan dikembalikan ke tangan kekaisaran di bawah pemerintahan Kaisar Go-Daigo dalam masa Restorasi Kemmu yang hanya berlangsung singkat. Karena kemudian pemerintahan Go-Daigo ditumbangkan oleh Ashikaga Takauji yang memulai Zaman Muromachi. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena Ashikaga Takauji diusir dari ibukota Kyoto oleh Oda Nobunaga pada tahun 1573.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Oda Nobunaga bersama Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Jepang bersatu secara militer dan negara menjadi stabil. Disebut juga sebagai Zaman Azuchi-Momoyama; berasal dari nama kastil yang menjadi markas kedua pemimpin besar, Nobunaga di istana Azuchi dan Hideyoshi di istana Momoyama.

Zaman terus berganti hingga Jepang berubah menjadi negara modern.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Mina-san ... apa kabar?

Sudah lama sekali sejak Nao update cerita ini. Harusnya chapter ini tamat, tapi karena terlalu panjang dan kalau menunggu selesai bakalan lama, jadi Nao potong menjadi dua bagian.

Chapter selanjutnya akan Nao update secepatnya, diusahakan karena Nao susah sekali membuat ending cerita.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	5. Chapter 5

The Fox's Bride

 **Arc 5 : Embun di ufuk fajar**

 **Summary : Dia dikhianati. Pedang yang dia angkat demi membela beralih menghunus. Dan ketika takdir berpihak padanya, kekacauan terjadi. Dendam menjadi musuh abadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Historical, Fantasy, Suspense, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mito, Hitachi tahun 1847**

Di bawah cahaya purnama, lilin-lilin dan senandung nyanyian dikumandangkan. Memperingati dewasanya sang penerus Tokugawa, setelah wafatnya Shogun ke-13, Tokugawa Iesada.

Dia masih berusia sepuluh tahun, ketika upacara pendewasaan dilakukan. Meski dijuluki sebagai seorang yang kritis, dan dielu-elukan akan menyandang gelar Shogun selanjutnya, pada kenyataannya yang berhak lah yang berada di puncak.

Dia, Tokugawa Yoshinobu, hanya bisa diam ketika malam itu, di acara bahagianya, sang pimpinan tertinggi dari klan mengumumkan kandidat Shogun Tokugawa ke-14.

Pria berambut putih itu mengangkat arak, bersulang meramaikan kemenangan yang sangat tidak pada tempatnya. Namanya adalah Orochimaru, pria yang bergelar Ii Naosuke.

.

 **Musim gugur tahun 1859**

Suara riuh membahana. Para pedagang dan pembeli bersorak histeris saat pengawal dari Domain Chosu melakukan aksi pemukulan pada seorang pemuda di pasar.

Bukannya melakukan perlawanan, pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang tersebut malah dengan seenaknya menyantap apel yang baru saja dia curi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria menghentikan pergerakan para pengawal.

"Yoshinobu-san?" sang pengawal ketakutan.

Tokugawa Yoshinobu, seorang kepala keluarga Tokugawa di Hitotsubashi yang harusnya menjadi tahanan rumah, sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Dia penyusup!" seorang pengawal menunjuk ke arah pemuda tadi, yang tengah berdiri sambil memakan apel dengan santai.

"Dia mencurigakan," Yoshinobu mengernyit, lantas mendekat.

Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian aneh yang sangat lusuh. Rambutnya berantakan, menutupi hampir setengah wajah.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyanya hampir seperti gertakan.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Memiringkan kepala, mengingat-ingat di mana tepatnya dia pernah mendengar suara serupa. Dan yang terjadi, sebuah ingatan mengalir secara acak, membuatnya nyaris terhuyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoshinobu menahan berat badannya. Menyentak pemuda itu ke alam nyata.

Dia tersadar. Ini sudah ratusan tahun sejak dia tertidur di tanah Kamakura. Kaisar Tenno Fugaku sudah sangat lama mangkat, namun kini di depan matanya, kedua netranya melihat, beliau kembali. Dalam wujud serupa yang nyaris tidak dia kenali.

"Apa kita perlu membawanya untuk disidang?" tanya Yoshinobu.

"Aku bukan penyusup. Dan aku bukan pencuri."

"Bagaimana kau membuktikannya?" ujarnya, "Kau punya tanda pengenal?"

Pemuda itu baru mau buka suara saat Yoshinobu memotong pembicaraan, menyimpulkan secara sepihak bahwa dia akan membantu pemuda itu mencari keluarganya. Terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, tetapi sangat efisien untuk membuat rombongan pengawal Domain Chosu mundur.

.

Seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan pria mirip kaisar Fugaku bernama Tokugawa Yoshinobu tersebut. Yoshinobu membawanya ke sebuah gubuk di pinggir desa. Memberinya makan dan menanyakan banyak hal secara konstan. Hal yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke muda. Dari pembicaraan sepihak itulah dia belajar tentang jaman ini; jaman Edo. Keshogunan masih berlaku, meski berada di tangan yang berbeda. Dan pemerintahan sudah berada di tangan Kaisar sebagaimana mestinya.

Yoshinobu datang di siang hari dan kembali petang. Setiap bertemu, ada saja luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Meski tidak diberitahu, dia tahu luka apa itu.

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto." Ujarnya setelah seminggu lebih diam.

"Jadi, Naruto ini apa? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Yoshinobu memberi jeda, "Kau ... bukan penduduk sini. Jadi, katakan ... apa maumu?"

Naruto tercekat. Dia tidak tahu kalau dibalik ocehan Yoshinobu, pria itu tahu banyak.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu. Yang bisa aku katakan hanyalah, aku berada di sini karena haus dan kelaparan."

"Aku tahu. Hawa keberadaanmu sudah mengatakannya," pria itu tersenyum, "Yang ingin aku tahu, siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"

"Apa?"

Naruto sama sekali gagal paham. Seingatnya dia tertidur di tanah Kamakura, dan ketika bangun sudah berhadapan dengan Yoshinobu. Satu-satunya yang dia ingat adalah rasa lapar yang melilit, haus yang mencekik dan darahnya yang berdesir. Dan perkataan Yoshinobu menamparnya, memberitahu secara jelas bahwa dia haus akan darah.

"Jadilah pengikutku! Maka kau bisa mencari jawaban dari rasa hausmu. Dan aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai saat itu."

Naruto membelalak. Dengan satu gerakan tidak terduga, sang mantan Taishogun itu kemudian berlutut, "Dengan segala hormat!"

.

 **Kediaman Yoshinobu**

Naruto dibawa pulang sebagai ajudan oleh Yoshinobu. Tempat kediaman di mana tidak ada seorang pun klan Tokugawa yang menginjakkan kaki. Hanya seorang pengurus rumah yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

Yoshinobu berpesan, Naruto tidak boleh ke mana-mana sampai dia mengizinkan. Dikatakan dengan nada sangat halus, sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Hari-hari berlalu cepat. Naruto mulai mengerti orang seperti apa Yoshinobu itu. Pemikirannya setara dengan kaisar. Kritis, dan tidak memikirkan diri sendiri. Sosok kepala keluarga yang tangguh. Pembawaan Yoshinobu selalu tenang, penuh senyum dan ramah. Namun, Naruto tahu, bahwa senyum yang Yoshinobu ukir hanyalah sebuah kedok belaka. Karena nyatanya pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak berani Naruto raba.

Sang mantan Taishogun tidak tahu, tidak ingin mencari tahu pula hingga suatu malam, dia melihat seorang berpakaian hitam mengetuk gerbang. Pengurus rumah yang dia ketahui bernama Tanaka, mengusap wajah gelisah. Pasalnya Tanaka dipesan oleh Yoshinobu untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto pasal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Namun, Naruto sudah tahu tanpa perlu Tanaka beritahu.

Kediaman yang sepi merupakan sebuah keganjilan. Kunjungan Yoshinobu yang terkesan sangat singkat, membuat Naruto paham bahwa pria itu adalah tahanan. Singkatnya, klan Tokugawa membatasi gerak Yoshinobu entah atas dasar apa. Terlebih pria itu telah mengambil langkah ekstrem dengan menjadikannya ajudan.

Pria itu terlalu percaya diri. Naruto bisa saja mengkhianati atau mungkin membunuhnya. Namun Yoshinobu tidak pernah takut. Bahkan pria itu pernah mengatakan, "Aku akan dengan senang hati mati di tanganmu setelah aku berhasil memberikan pemerintahan pada Kaisar."

Ambigu. Yoshinobu mengatakan dan bertindak seolah-olah Kaisar putranya, wajib dilindungi.

Maka malam itu juga, dia bertolak dari rumah pengasingan menuju kediaman utama klan Tokugawa.

.

Angin berembus kencang. Semilirnya menelusuk pori-pori hingga menembus tulang. Terasa dingin dan ngilu. Malam dingin tanpa adanya cahaya bulan. Salju mulai turun di sepanjang jalan. Sejak tadi kakinya terus menapak, tanpa lelah. Dia harus tahu apa motif Yoshinobu. Tujuan dan ambisi pria itu.

Gerbang setinggi 2 m berada di depan mata. Tembok tak kalah tinggi membentang dari ujung hingga ujung kediaman Tokugawa. Berdiri kokoh layaknya sebuah benteng pertahanan.

Hening.

Kediaman sebesar itu tidak memiliki suara riuh seperti rumah Shogun pada umumnya.

Dua detik berlalu, Naruto pun mendengar sebuah suara benda pecah, diiringi suara lecut cambuk.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi! Kau ... hanya anak angkat. Tidak pantas menjadi Shogun. Harusnya ... Iesada-sama tahu, tetapi beliau tetap bersikeras,"

Dan ... lihatlah! Beliau mendapat karma atas penyimpangannya terhadap takdir."

Suara seseorang terdengar meninggi, penuh hinaan.

"Mulai saat ini, gelarmu sebagai kepala keluarga, aku lepas. Dan kau akan berada di pengasingan sampai batas waktu yang aku tentukan!"

Yoshinobu diikat, diseret oleh anak buah Ii Naosuke untuk diasingkan. Pria berambut putih itu berpendapat, keberadaan Yoshinobu terlalu berbahaya karena memiliki potensi luar biasa yang selalu berkembang setiap harinya. Shogun pilihannya tidak boleh runtuh.

.

 **Tanah pengasingan, Osaka tahun 1860**

Yoshinobu baru saja pulang dari ladang ketika Tanaka menyongsong dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dia kembali! Pria aneh itu kembali!" Tanaka berteriak sambil memijit lutut yang terasa kebas.

Yoshinobu tahu bahwa akan ada hari di mana rencananya berjalan. Pria yang dia angkat sebagai ajudan dan menghilang selama hampir setengah tahun, kembali dengan segala perubahan luar biasa.

Rambut pria itu dipotong cepak, memperlihatkan kilauan netra sebiru samudra yang baru pertama Yoshinobu lihat. Garis rahangnya tegas dan semua yang tampak di wajahnya terkesan pas. Sangat rupawan.

"Aku akan memulai pergerakan dan Anda harus siap dinobatkan sebagai kepala keluarga kembali!" ucapnya ambigu.

Yoshinobu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Naruto pikirkan, tetapi selang sepuluh hari setelah deklarasi tersebut, Yoshinobu mendapat kabar bahwa Ii Naosuke terbunuh oleh pembunuh gelap dengan luka tusukan yang mengaga lebar di dada.

Dia tidak ingin percaya, tetapi dia dipaksa percaya. Karena dialah yang menggantung harapan, membuat janji pada makhluk yang tidak pasti asal-usulnya.

.

Setelah wafatnya Ii Naosuke, Yoshinobu diangkat kembali menjadi kepala keluarga bersamaan dengan dicalonkan sebagai pengawal Shogun. Namun jabatan tersebut baru resmi diterima pada tahun 1862. Dua tahun yang sangat cepat mendaki puncak dengan Naruto yang mengurus dunia bawah.

Pada tahun 1866, Yoshinobu mendapat gelar Shogun Tokugawa ke-15, menggantikan Tokugawa Iemoci yang telah wafat.

Keshogunaan Tokugawa berkembang dan berdiri dengan kuat di bawah kekuasaan Yoshinobu. Meski demikian, tak ada seseorang yang tahu bahwa penopang Tokugawa adalah sang budak Keshogunan di jaman Kamakura. Mantan Taishogun yang berjuluk Taishogun berekor sembilan.

Naruto menghadap. Dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan, menyelidiki apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Yoshinobu.

"Jadi begitu. Mereka berusaha memberontak." Yoshinobu menanggapi santai sambil menggerakkan bidak Shogi.

Naruto mengambil giliran, ikut menggerakkan bidaknya. Menatap Yoshinobu dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Anda bisa saja dipaksa mengundurkan diri."

"Jika itu demi kaisar, maka akan aku lakukan."

"Apa Anda pikir mereka akan puas hanya dengan itu? Anda pasti tahu, bukan?"

"Naruto, demi memulai perubahan tentu harus ada pengorbanan. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tentu dengan catatan," ujarnya memberi jeda, "Aku hanya akan diam jika mereka menggunakan cara jujur. Dan aku akan memulai perang jika prasangkaku salah."

"Jadi jangan sampai terbunuh!"

.

 **9 November 1867**

Naruto tidak percaya bahwa setelah apa yang dia lakukan, Yoshinobu benar-benar mengundurkan diri. Pria itu pindah dari Kyoto ke Osaka tanpa memberitahu dirinya.

Domain Chosu adalah salah satu yang merasa senang. Kepergian Yoshinobu dari tanah Kyoto mendinginkan suasana di istana kekaisaran.

Seperti saat ini. Keadaan suka cita menghiasi aula pertemuan. Kaisar muda; Tenno Meiji duduk di singgasana. Mengamati wajah-wajah penuh syukur. Jika dipikir kembali, kehilangan Yoshinobu akan menyebabkan kekosongan tertinggi pada pemerintahan. Belum ada Shogun yang bisa menandinginya dalam hal siasat dan pemerintahan. Jika ada yang kurang, maka itu adalah kekuatan fisik. Yoshinobu tidak sekuat Mito Hiashi yang kini telah menjadi kepala keluarga dengan nama baru; Mito Takachika.

.

Mito Takachika atau Hiashi pulang setelah perayaan kecil di istana kekaisaran.

Hiashi menginjakkan kaki ketika sang putri berada di halaman depan, sedang bermain salju dengan rubah kecil.

Gadis itu berambut gelap, panjang. Memiliki wajah putih dengan hidung kecil mancung yang pas di wajah. Mengenakan Kimono hitam bermotif bunga teratai. Anehnya, kedua matanya ditutup oleh secarik kain berwarna kuning.

Merasakan kehadiran sang ayah, dia pun berlari menyongsong diikuti rubah kecil peliharaannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Hinata?" Hiashi mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Baik, Ayah." Jawabnya sopan.

"Kalau begitu, baguslah. Semoga Dewa selalu memberkatimu, Nak!"

Hiashi melangkah masuk dengan sebuah senyum getir.

.

Dia memang sudah tak lagi muda. Usianya lebih dari cukup untuk dipinang sebagai seorang istri. Dia juga cantik, bertutur kata halus dan menjunjung tinggi norma. Secara keseluruhan, dialah gadis yang paling diidamkan kaum pria. Namun kenyataannya, dia hanya bisa menggantungkan harapan. Berdoa dan bersabar. Percaya bahwa memang ada pria yang ditakdirkan bersamanya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rupa, harta atau Tahta seperti yang sang ayah elu-elukan. Karena sejauh ini, pria dengan segala kriteria tersebut tidak ada yang mau meminangnya.

"Apa kurangnya putriku?!" Hiashi menggebrak meja, meremas surat balasan atas lamaran yang dia ajukan.

"Mungkin, belum ada yang siap untuk meminang putri dari Domain Chosu, Ketua."

"Belum siap? Tidakkah itu hanya alasan? Apa putriku semenakutkan itu?!" Hiashi kalap, mata Ametisnya melebar diiringi deru napas yang memburu.

"Anda hanya perlu menunggu, bukan? _Pengelana itu_ mengatakan, akan datang seorang pemuda dengan samudra dan matahari di kedua tangannya."

Omong kosong!

Hinata sudah sering mendengar, dan dia sudah lebih dari sabar untuk percaya. Jangankan pemuda sehebat itu, budak terendah dari Domain lain pun menolaknya.

Dia tersenyum getir, menahan isak tangis yang sejak tadi melilit kerongkongan. Terasa pahit dan sakit. Jika boleh memilih, dia juga tidak ingin memiliki kutukan itu.

Gadis itu undur diri, menjauh sepelan mungkin. Menggiring rubah kecilnya yang masih menggoyangkan ekor di depan pavilium utama. Tampaknya rubah kecil berbulu oranye keemasan tersebut, mengerti.

"Boruto ... kemarilah!" bujuknya.

.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, kejadian itu tepatnya terjadi. Di usia yang ke sembilan tahun, Domain Chosu terguncang.

Di suatu malam, ketika hanya ada keheningan dan suara bisik angin, ketika mata-mata lelah sedang dalam lindungan mimpi, gadis itu bergerak gelisah. Dalam tidurnya, dia melihat kejadian tragis terjadi. Anak panah disertai api dan racun, melesit serempak. Menghunjam tubuh-tubuh yang harusnya merayakan kemenangan. Tanah jaya berubah menjadi lautan darah. Ibu pertiwi berkhianat. Membunuh pahlawan yang baru saja pulang dari medan perang.

Dengan bermandikan keringat, dia terbangun, membelalak. Kedua mata yang harusnya serupa, berubah menjadi dua warna; Ametis dan keemasan. Mata serupa dengan milik sang kekasih di masa lampau.

Mata keemasan tersebut menyorot tajam, membawa kilasan-kilasan mengerikan masa lalu. Bising mata pedang yang bergesekan dengan cakar, suara auman dan desis nafsu sarat akan haus darah, turut dia dengar. Menyiksa. Bahkan rasa sakit di dalam penglihatannya, ikut menyakiti. Dadanya sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu. Dan yang dia bisa hanya berteriak, melempar apa pun yang dia gapai, histeris.

Awalnya, Hiashi masih bisa menangkan. Namun setiap malam, keadaan Hinata semakin memprihatinkan.

Hiashi dan para pengawal sampai terluka. Hinata histeris, mencakar siapa saja yang berusaha mendekat. Menggeram seperti sosok binatang. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Hinata terpaksa dilukai agar bisa ditenangkan. Gadis itu diikat, dikurung di dalam kamar sampai ada solusi.

Tabib sudah Hiashi datangkan, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui penyakit sang putri. Bahkan cenayang dari segala penjuru. Hingga, pada suatu hari di musim semi, seorang pengelana datang meminta makan. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih, mengenakan pakaian lusuh dan memakai caping. Di dalam karung goni yang dijadikan tas, dia membawa seekor bayi rubah berbulu oranye.

"Sungguh berkah tiada tara untuk Anda jika Anda bersedia menyisihkan sedikit rezeki Anda pada saya," pintanya di depan gerbang kediaman Mito. Mendongak, menatap Hiashi yang berada di atas kuda, hendak bepergian.

Hiashi lantas meminta pelayan memberinya makan, lengkap dengan lauk pauk dan uang.

"Jika di suatu hari Anda berperang, pastilah tidak banyak korban dari pihak Anda. Karena Dewa akan selalu memberkati di setiap langkah Anda."

Hiashi tersenyum samar.

"Apa gerangan yang merisaukan Anda, sehingga membuat senyum yang luput dari pandangan?"

Hiashi terkesiap. Menatap sang pengelana, penasaran. Pasalnya tidak ada orang yang berani menegur sang kepala keluarga Mito kecuali tetua dari pihak Chosu.

"Siapa Anda berani berucap demikian padaku?!" bentaknya.

"Wahai Chosu yang agung! Mana berani saya berucap jika tidak sedang memikirkan Anda? Anda adalah penopang keluarga, sosok gagah berani landasan kekaisaran. Akan sangat sedih saya jika tidak dapat membantu Anda."

"Membantu? Bagaimana kau bisa membantu dengan keadaan seperti itu?" ucap Hiashi

"Di dunia ini, ada berbagai macam bantuan. Saya memang tidak punya harta, tetapi saya punya ini untuk Anda," ucapnya menyerahkan seutas kain pengikat berwarna kuning.

Hiashi mengernyit.

"Jika Anda melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya lewat penglihatan Anda, kain ini bisa digunakan untuk melindungi penglihatan tersebut," ucapnya ambigu, "Dan ... jika Anda ingin menyembuhkannya, maka jika ada niat baik dari pemuda yang membawa samudra dan matahari di kedua tangannya, janganlah engkau menolaknya!" sang pengelana merogoh tasnya, menyerahkan bayi rubah yang masih terpejam.

"Ini hadiah dari saya untuk Anda, rawatlah dan dia akan setia dengan Anda dan keturunan Anda. Saya berjanji!"

Sang pengelana undur diri, berjalan menjauh hingga luput dari pandangan.

Hiashi tepekur. Di kedua tangannya adalah jawaban atas kegelisahannya. Putrinya yang menderita penyakit aneh, tertolong. Maka hari itu, dia membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. Tergopoh-gopoh menemui sang putri.

Hinata yang semula gelisah, mendadak tenang. Gadis itu menangis, menyesal telah melukai sang ayah di saat kesadarannya hanya setengah.

Dan sejak hari itu, Hinata menutup penglihatannya. Menunggu sang pengantin yang akan menyembuhkan dan membawanya ke sisi hangat matahari dan indahnya samudra dengan ditemani sang rubah.

.

 **Musim dingin, Februari 1868**

Perang pecah. Terjadi bentrok antara Domain Satsuma dan Chosu dengan pihak Yoshinobu di depan gerbang masuk kota Kyoto. Pasalnya, Yoshinobu dilarang memasuki Kyoto atas dekret kaisar yang menyatakan pelucutan senjata, pencabutan semua gelar dan hak kepemilikan atas tanah pada dirinya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak terbukti benar. Dan menjadi awal dari Perang Boshin.

Kedua pihak saling adu senjata. Sama kuat dan adidaya, tidak mau kalah. Hanya tingkat moral yang berbeda, membuat pihak Yoshinobu jatuh saat melihat panji-panji kekaisaran dikibarkan oleh pasukan Satsuma dan Chosu.

Perang tiga hari tiga malam pun tak terelakkan. Satsuma dan Chosu mengirimkan pasukan untuk menyerang tempat peristirahatan pasukan Yoshinobu.

Naruto memimpin pasukan, berdiri di atas kuda hitam yang bergerak lincah. Mengibaskan pedangnya seperti sebuah permainan. Dalam satu lintasan, banyak musuh yang berhasil dia jatuhkan.

Dia hampir berhasil membawa kemenangan, hingga sang pemimpin Chosu maju ke garis depan. Berteriak lantang, mengibarkan panji-panji dan membawa pedang.

Yuan Hiashi kembali dalam wujud pimpinan Chosu. Membantai dan memukul mundur pasukan Yoshinobu. Harusnya, Naruto melawan. Menusukkan pedangnya untuk membunuh musuh. Namun jangankan pedang, seujung jarinya pun tidak bisa digerakkan. Bayangan rasa bersalah masa lalu menghantui, mematikan seluruh saraf dan akalnya. Dan yang terjadi, pihak Yoshinobu kalah dan terpaksa mundur.

.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Yoshinobu menatap kecewa pada sang ajudan yang sedari tadi berlutut tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

"Naruto," panggilnya lembut. Namun, sang mantan Taishogun itu tidak bergerak. Tidak juga membuka bibirnya.

Naruto tahu dia salah. Satu detik yang dia lewatkan menyebabkan ratusan nyawa melayang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau hanya diam?" Yoshinobu mengiba, "Aku mohon ... katakan sesuatu."

Lima menit lengang.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, memilah perasaan satu per satu.

"Berikan aku waktu!" ucapnya tegas.

Yoshinobu merasa salah dengar. Belum pernah Naruto mundur dari apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Anda hanya harus menemui Kaisar, bukan?" tanyanya menatap Yoshinobu dengan teguh.

"Hanya tiga hari. Lakukan apa pun dan kembali setelah tiga hari!" jawab Yoshinobu. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruangannya.

Naruto meremas pedangnya. Geram dengan diri sendiri.

Semuanya harus dia pastikan. Jika Yuan Hiashi terlahir kembali, maka kemungkinan besar kekasihnya pun kembali. Menanti untuk dibawa pulang. Sungguh, tak kuasa batinnya menahan rindu.

Jadi hari itu juga, dia keluar markas dan menyelinap ke tanah Domain Chosu.

.

Di suatu malam yang dingin, ketika bulan tertutup oleh awan, dia datang. Sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon, kedua netra birunya bergerak gelisah. Takut jika praduganya salah, dan khawatir jika benar adanya. Perasaannya masih sama, bahkan jauh lebih dalam, tetapi waktu tidak demikian. Bisa jadi, kekasih hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Di tengah pencariannya, di antara kegelapan, sayup-sayup dia melihatnya. Sosok itu berdiri membelakangi. Rambutnya menjuntai hingga punggung. Kulitnya putih, dan senyumnya masih semanis dulu.

Naruto membekap mulut, setengah tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya telah kembali. Tulang rusuknya menanti, "Putri ..."

"Boruto ... apa kau pikir aku akan bertemu dengannya? Dia yang menantiku?"

Naruto hampir menangis. Untuk kali pertama, dia mendengarnya. Suara lembut bagai kapas di musim semi itu adalah suara kekasihnya, Hinata-nya.

Boruto menggeram pelan, mengangguk kemudian meloncat dari dekapan Hinata.

" _Shikigami?"_ Naruto membelalak. Terkejut dengan rubah kecil yang menyorotnya tajam dari bawah pohon.

"Boruto? Kau di sana?" Hinata berlari menyongsong si rubah. Mendongak demi melihat bayangan bermata biru.

Gadis itu tepekur, terpesona dengan indahnya samudra yang sayup-sayup tampak di bawah kegelapan matanya. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya terbuka, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan hawa dingin yang terasa kosong.

.

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Setelah lima ratus tahun, dia bertemu dengan sosok bukan manusia. Rubah kecil milik kekasihnya bukan sembarang rubah. Melainkan Shikigami penjaga yang jelas, memiliki hawa serupa dengan miliknya. Dan pertanyaannya, siapa gerangan pemilik rubah itu? Naruto jelas tidak akan melewatkan ini.

Jadi, hari berikutnya, sambil menyusun siasat, dia mulai mengintai kediaman Chosu. Mencari celah untuk menculik si rubah yang sayang, tidak ada. Rubah kecil itu tahu, atau mungkin sengaja berada di dekat Hinata hampir di setiap kesempatan. Menggoyangkan ekor, dan bermanja demi mendapat belai kasih sayang sang putri Hiashi.

Dan untuk kali pertama, sang mantan Taishogun tidak sengaja mematahkan ranting pohon. Geram.

.

Sejak malam itu, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya; sosok hitam pemilik mata sebiru samudra. Angannya penasaran, ingin tahu apa maksud kedatangannya. Maka malam-malam berikutnya, dia mulai menunggu di tempat yang sama. Merasakan kehadiran yang begitu dekat tanpa bertatap muka.

Hinata tahu dia selalu datang. Satu hal yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan. Namun, nyatanya hal itu tak membuat hatinya puas. Dia ingin mengenal sosok itu lebih. Dan malam ini dia beranikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Apa Anda hanya akan diam di sana dengan perut lapar?" tanya Hinata pelan, nyaris seperti bergumam.

Naruto hampir tergelincir, pijakannya goyah. Telinganya tidak mungkin salah dengar. Hinata baru saja bicara padanya.

"Anda yang di sana, apa Anda tidak ingin turun untuk membantuku menghabiskan makanan ini?" ulangnya.

Naruto gundah. Belum pernah dia segelisah ini hanya untuk mendekat pada sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan.

"Untuk apa? Anda tidak berniat membunuhku, bukan?" Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya kapan pun aku mau."

Hinata lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Anda tidak takut denganku? Aku bisa jadi pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim untuk membunuh Anda sekeluarga."

"Jika memang demikian, Anda pasti sudah melakukannya sejak kali pertama. Apa aku salah?"

Naruto tersenyum. Sungguh, begitu lembut dan mulia hati sang juwita.

"Anda tidak boleh begitu saja percaya dengan orang, Putri. Kebaikan hati Anda bisa jadi bumerang jika Anda tidak berhati-hati. Karena tidak semua orang yang berbicara baik adalah orang baik."

"Dan Anda salah satunya?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Baiklah, Tuan yang bukan orang baik. Maukah Anda membantuku menghabiskan Kesemek ini?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Suasana ini, percakapan ini, entah kenapa mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu. Saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada sang gadis Yuan. Semuanya terasa sama.

"Apa Anda pikir aku akan meracuni Anda?"

Naruto terkesiap. Pria itu bergegas mengambil kue Kesemek untuk memenuhi mulutnya. Memakan sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dan malam indah itu berlangsung sangat singkat. Naruto menandaskan sepiring penuh. Memupuskan harapan Hinata. Karena tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menahan pria itu tinggal barang hanya sebentar.

"Anda akan pergi?"

"Aku memang harus pergi."

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Apa jika kita bertemu, Anda mau berjalan di sampingku?"

Hinata mengernyit. Gadis itu gagal paham.

"Putri, dengar. Aku bukan orang baik. Tanganku berlumur darah. Akan sangat tidak pantas jika Anda menginginkan bertemu dengan orang sepertiku di saat banyak orang di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik dariku," ujarnya lembut.

"Lagi pula, kita baru saja bertemu."

"Tapi Anda tidak terasa asing!" gadis itu setengah berteriak.

"Itu hanya perasaan Anda. Mungkin—"

"Aku aneh? Anda juga berpikir begitu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu aku aneh, atau ... mengerikan,"

"Bagaimana mungkin Anda berpikir begitu?!" Naruto memekik, tidak tahan.

"Tapi—"

"Dengar. Aku berkata demi kebaikan Anda, bukan untuk menghakimi Anda. Jadi berhenti berpikir seperti itu karena Anda tidak begitu di mataku."

Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah sang pria dari balik kain penutup mata. Sungguh, ingin sekali dia melihat wajahnya.

"Lalu seperti apa aku dimatamu?"

Naruto merona. Pria itu tepekur dengan jawaban di lidah. Bingung akibat apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. Dan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendekat, berbisik teramat pelan, "Terlalu fana untuk dikatakan sekarang, Putri."

.

Malam itu juga, Naruto bertolak dari kediaman Chosu menuju markas Yoshinobu. Namun di tengah perjalanan, rubah kecil milik Hinata menghadang. Menggeram pelan di balik kegelapan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Naruto mendekat, mengelus si rubah lembut tepat saat sebuah siulan terdengar. Rubah kecil itu lari dari tangan Naruto menuju sosok di bawah pohon Ek.

Tanpa diperintah, rubah kecil itu meloncat di pundaknya dan menggeliat nyaman.

Naruto memicing demi melihat sosok pemuda berambut panjang dengan iris serupa dengannya. Tersenyum samar sebelum hilang bersamaan dengan angin malam yang berembus.

.

Perang berlanjut meski Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan. Setibanya dia di markas, ribuan nyawa telah melayang. Yoshinobu hampir kalah. Banyaknya prajurit yang terluka dan menipisnya persediaan pangan menyebabkan goyahnya mental. Terlebih Domain Chosu dan Satsuma baru saja menyerbu gudang pangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Yoshinobu seraya terbatuk.

"Perang tidak dapat dilanjutkan. Aku akan membantu Anda menyelinap ke ibukota. Itu satu-satunya cara paling cepat dan aman untuk Anda menemui Kaisar."

Dan Naruto pun melakukan pergerakan secepat mungkin.

Dua hari berselang sejak keberangkatan Yoshinobu, panji-panji di perbatasan diturunkan. Kaisar telah melakukan dekret yang berisi berakhirnya perang dan pengembalian hak milik atas kepemilikan tanah Yoshinobu.

Naruto tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana cara Yoshinobu berdiskusi, yang jelas seminggu setelahnya, atas perintah Kaisar, dirinya diminta menghadap.

Naruto diberikan pakaian terbaik, wewangian terbaik dan diantar dengan tandu istimewa menuju Istana Kekaisaran.

.

 **Satu minggu lalu di Edo**

"Jadi, mengapa engkau memulai perang di tanahku, Yoshinobu!" tanya Kaisar Meiji.

"Mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya, Kaisar," Yoshinobu membungkuk, "Saya hanya ingin menyatakan keberatan atas pencopotan hak milik saya."

"Bukan untuk mengembalikan gelarmu?"

"Apalah arti sebuah gelar daripada sebidang tanah untuk cocok tanam anak cucu saya?" ujarnya.

Kaisar Meiji berpikir. Membela Yoshinobu bisa berarti perang terhadap Domain Satsuma dan Chosu.

"Mengembalikan hak tanah bukan berarti bisa berada di dalam pemerintahan lagi. Kau mengerti hal itu."

"Berkah tiada tara bagi Anda, Kaisar!"

"Sejak awal, tanah itu memang milikmu. Pelepasan gelarmu adalah kesalahanku, jadi jangan memujiku seperti itu,"

"Mintalah sesuatu yang lain, Yoshinobu, sebagai balasan atas kesalahanku!"

Yoshinobu terperangah, lantas tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda meminangkan seseorang?"

"Kau ingin istri kedua?" Kaisar terkejut.

"Mana mungkin saya ingin yang kedua, Kaisar," Yoshinobu berusaha menyembunyikan tawa, "Maksud saya, saya ingin seorang gadis untuk seseorang yang berjasa bagi saya."

"Adakah kriteria yang kau inginkan?"

Yoshinobu berpikir, mengingat baik-baik kegundahan sang ajudan beberapa waktu lalu. Karena tidak mungkin seorang adidaya macam Naruto bisa menarik pasukan secara mendadak dari hadapan para Chosu kecuali jika ada hubungan.

"Saya dengar, Chosu memiliki seorang putri yang belum menikah."

"Hinata?"

"Katakan pada Takachika-sama, bahwa Anda akan meminangkannya untuk seorang pemuda baik yang membawa matahari dan samudra di kedua tangannya."

Kaisar setuju. Menikahkan sang putri adalah impian terbesar ketua Domain Chosu. Dengan ikatan pernikahan, Chosu bisa dikendalikan, tunduk pada kekaisaran dan menyerahkan kekuasaan pada Kaisar seperti yang Yoshinobu lakukan. Maka hari itu juga, dekret dikeluarkan; berisi perintah pernikahan Putri Hiashi dan pria pilihan Kaisar yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi.

.

Domain Chosu kalang kabut. Baru saja, Kaisar Meiji memberikan perintah mutlak. Bahkan tetua Chosu dibuat gelisah. Kaisar bergerak tanpa komando para Domain dan berani mendesak.

Ruang tengah keluarga Mito hening. Suasana tegang terasa mencekik kerongkongan. Para tetua menolak keras, melayangkan protes pada Hiashi yang duduk diam di ujung. Memejamkan mata, memilah emosi, ambisi, dan logika.

"Ketua!" pekik seorang pria tua.

"Perintah adalah perintah. Kaisar mengatakan pemuda itu memiliki hal yang Hinata butuhkan."

"Kami memohon padamu selaku seorang Ketua!"

"Tapi aku adalah seorang Ayah!" Hiashi kalap. Baru saja, secara tidak langsung, manusia uzur itu menghina putrinya.

Hening. Tak ada yang berani buka suara jika sang kepala keluarga, pimpinan para Chosu itu sudah membelalakkan mata. Mito Takachika atau Hiashi, tidak akan melepaskan siapa pun yang menyentuh putrinya barang hanya seujung jari.

Dan pertemuan berakhir dengan Hiashi menyetujui perintah tersebut.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tanah Edo, sebuah penyerangan tiba-tiba terjadi. Tandu yang membawa Naruto dihadang oleh kawanan serigala liar di dalam hutan. Adu senjata dan taring terjadi. Darah berlimpah membasahi tandu bersamaan dengan terempasnya semua pengawal.

Naruto melangkah keluar, tercengang. Dia baru mau mengaktifkan mode rubahnya ketika suara siulan lagi-lagi terdengar. Para serigala yang semula menggeram, tiba-tiba mengkeret, berangsur-angsur pergi menemui seseorang yang telah menunggu di bawah cahaya bulan.

Naruto memicing, "Kau?" matanya tidak ingin percaya. Sosok itu dia mengenalnya. Rambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu di atas dengan pengikat kepala hitam, mata biru keemasan dan senyum itu tampak familier.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu perjalanan Anda," pemuda itu membungkuk diikuti para serigala yang bersujud.

"Mereka memang nakal, tapi tidak akan membunuh. Mungkin, hawa keberadaan Anda-lah yang terasa mengancam mereka."

Naruto tak bergeming. Dia terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa di dunia ini ada sosok yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya dengan aura bercampur dengan Hinata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seseorang yang mungkin Anda kenal."

.

Naruto melihat sekeliling. Rumah yang lebih mirip kuil itu terasa tidak asing, seolah-olah dia pernah tinggal untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pemuda tadi mengatakan, akan memberi ramuan penyembuh jika Naruto mau singgah sebentar.

Pria itu masih mengingat-ingat ketika secara tiba-tiba seekor rubah kecil meloncat ke pangkuannya, "Boruto?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di—" kalimatnya terpotong, tersangkut di ujung lidah.

Seketika, dia berdiri. Siaga satu.

"Duduklah! Jangan tegang seperti itu," ujar si pemuda pirang yang keluar membawa sebuah baki berisi dua gelas teh hangat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Aku tahu kau bukan manusia, dan kau—"

"Duduk dan aku akan menjelaskan satu per satu."

Naruto kembali duduk. Menekan kedua tangannya secara bergantian.

"Kau yang mengirim rubah ini, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengirimnya. Kakek yang mengambilnya dariku saat dia lahir." Ujar si pemuda memberi jeda, "Kakek tahu hari ini akan datang, maka beliau melakukannya."

"Anda pasti bingung, siapa Kakek dan untuk apa beliau melakukannya."

Naruto diam, mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan meski benaknya terus merasa gelisah. Dia hanya ingin mendengar satu pengakuan, fakta dari praduganya.

"Kakek adalah pemilik asli siluman rubah yang berada di tubuh Anda."

Hening. Lima menit lengang.

"Siluman itu terlepas dari segel saat tanah Kamakura berlimpah darah para pahlawan. Meski sebuah kebetulan, nyatanya siluman itu menyelamatkan Anda,"

Tetapi ... juga membawa petaka di mana yang Anda kasih dibawa pergi dari kedua tangan Anda."

"Dan menumbuhkan dendam yang tidak berujung hingga sanggup membangkitkan Anda yang telah tertidur."

Tangan Naruto gemetar, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu tahu kisah hidupnya hanya dalam satu pandangan mata.

"Jika Anda berpikir itu adalah harga yang harus Anda bayar, Anda salah! Karena apa yang Anda alami adalah sebuah bentuk keadilan. Balasan atas apa yang tidak bisa Anda perjuangkan."

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku perjuangkan," ujar Naruto sendu.

"Tentu ada! Karena aku telah kembali," pemuda itu tersenyum tulus, "Aku pulang, Ayah."

Naruto terkesima. Pria itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis tergugu. Anak yang dia pikir telah tiada, sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi sosok rupawan yang bijak. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain bisa memeluk sang putra. Bukti cintanya pada yang terkasih, Yuan Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Nak!"

.

 **Istana Kekaisaran Edo**

Genderang ditabuh. Musik-musik tradisional mulai dibunyikan. Para rakyat diminta memakai pakaian terbaik demi menyambut hari baik yang ditetapkan Kaisar Meiji beberapa waktu lalu.

Hari ini, terjadi arak-arakan besar dari berbagai Domain menuju istana. Tari-tarian dan semarak ramai menghiasi sepanjang jalan dan seluruh aktivitas terpaksa dihentikan.

Hinata berada dalam tandu. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan seperti sebuah anugerah, Kaisar memberi izin mengadakannya di istana.

Dia penasaran, siapa gerangan pemuda yang mau meminangnya. Siapa pun itu, dia akan menerimanya, menjadi istri yang akan setia menemani di kala suka maupun duka.

Pelataran istana sudah sangat ramai. Para Shogun, pejabat dan ketua klan diminta menjadi saksi atas pernikahan putri Hiashi. Turun dari tandu, semua mata terpana akan pesonanya. Hinata tampil sangat cantik dengan Haori putih berbahan sutra. Rambut panjangnya disanggul longgar, dihias dengan bunga Tulip putih. Sementara wajahnya disapu bedak tipis dan bibirnya yang memang seindah Sakura, hanya dipoles pewarna alami sewarna bibir. Begitu cerah bersinar bagaikan Amaterasu Omi-Kami yang memeluk Tsukuyomi.

Dan percayalah, kalau para pemuda keturunan klan ternama hanya bisa menelan ludah, menyesal belum pernah mengenalnya barang hanya satu kata. Tak terkecuali Kaisar Meiji. Sang reinkarnasi Tenno Sasuke tersebut ikut terpana, tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang sering menjadi buah bibir masyarakat ternyata secantik itu.

"Sar! Kaisar!" bisik seorang sekretaris pada sang Kaisar untuk kali kedua. Pasalnya sejak kedatangan sang pewaris Chosu, Kaisar Meiji tidak berhenti memandangnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu Anda?" bisiknya lagi.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat hal serupa, tetapi entah di mana. Rasanya sangat tidak asing," jawab Kaisar hampir seperti bergumam, "Di sini ... rasanya hangat."

Sang sekretaris hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, bingung mau menanggapi apa. Namun kemudian, Kaisar Meiji terkekeh.

"Lupakan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia, jadi aku hanya ikut terbawa suasana." Ucapnya tepat saat musik kembali dibunyikan. Sang mempelai pria telah datang.

Yoshinobu maju ke depan, menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut sang mempelai pria.

"Kau datang," matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah istana selalu seramai ini?" Naruto gagal paham.

"Hanya untuk hari ini, Naruto. Hanya untuk hari ini." Yoshinobu menepuk bahu Naruto, mantap.

"Adakah yang mengganggu Anda?"

"Naruto ... dengarkan aku baik-baik," Yoshinobu menahan lajur air mata, mengingat ke belakang tentang perjuangan dan pencapaian yang dia dapat berkat bantuan Naruto.

"Kau sudah pada batasmu. Pencarianmu sudah ada di akhir dan kau sudah benar-benar berubah. Jadi mari berhenti! Berhenti melukai diri sendiri dan jemput kebahagiaanmu!"

"Apa yang Anda katakan?"

"Aku tahu kau bisa mencarinya di lain waktu, atau saat aku telah menua. Namun bagiku, saat ini adalah saatnya. Selagi aku bisa memberi, akan aku beri. Selagi ragaku masih kokoh untuk menyaksikan kebahagiaanmu."

Yoshinobu menahan lajur air mata, "Kau bukan budak atau ajudan, melainkan teman dan adik yang patut aku perjuangkan. Jadi tidak ada kata kau telah bebas karena pada dasarnya kau adalah pria bebas."

"Yoshinobu-sama ..."

"Hari ini, atas perintah Kaisar, kau akan dinikahkan. Seorang gadis cantik dari pihak Chosu."

Naruto membelalak. Dadanya berdesir hanya dengan mendengar marga klan besar itu. Tidak ada gadis lain dari pihak Chosu selain sang kekasih hati.

"Yoshinobu-sama, ada yang ingin aku beri tahu. Aku bukanlah—"

"Itu tidak penting. Manusia dinilai bukan dari wujud, melainkan akal dan hati nuraninya. Karena banyak dari mereka yang berwujud tapi tidak memiliki hati dan akal."

"Tapi aku telah memiliki seorang putra. Apakah Chosu akan baik-baik saja?"

Yoshinobu terkejut sesaat, kemudian tersenyum memaklumi.

"Putra dari seorang sehebat dirimu? Itu akan menjadi landasan yang luar biasa. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ujarnya, "Lalu, siapa namanya?"

"Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto." Seorang pemuda beringsut ke samping Naruto, membungkuk hormat.

Yoshinobu terpana, aura yang dimiliki anak itu sama dengan sang ayah. Cerah dan bersinar. Berkarisma.

Yoshinobu mau buka suara, bertanya satu atau dua pertanyaan ketika musik kembali terdengar.

Alat-alat musik tradisional dibunyikan, bunga-bunga Sakura mulai berguguran di bawah cahaya mentari esok hari. Cahaya yang membias, membuat langkah sang mantan Taishogun terasa menyongsong. Di sana, di depan sana, sang kekasih telah menanti. Di temani dua orang yang sangat dia kenali. Hiashi dan Sasuke dalam balutan sosok yang berbeda.

Sungguh, takdir begitu penuh kejutan. Di tangan-Nya, semua bisa terjadi. Hari ini adalah buah dari kesabarannya. Jawaban atas doanya dalam diam.

Dan dia pun mendekat. Berjalan dengan mantap demi menjemput kekasihnya. Menggenggam tangan dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Satu genggam yang terasa hangat di tangan. Hinata sangat mengenal sentuhan itu. Seolah hal inilah yang dia rindukan, dia nanti dalam diam.

"Aku kembali, Putri. Aku datang padamu seperti apa yang engkau harapkan."

Hinata tersentak. Tepekur sesaat sebelum tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata lewat penutup mata.

"Ada yang perlu aku katakan, dan aku mohon Anda mendengarnya baik-baik," Naruto menarik napas, "Aku bukanlah pria baik. Aku juga bukan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hidupku penuh kegelapan, langkahku bergenang darah, dan jalanku pernah salah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa buah cintaku di masa lalu masih ada. Aku pria yang buruk. Apakah Anda akan baik-baik saja?"

"Itu sebabnya Anda memilih menutup mata dalam waktu yang cukup lama?"

Naruto terkesiap, heran.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Anda tidak asing, ingat?" Hinata mengulurkan tangan, meraba wajah sang pria dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Aku tidak salah. Anda memang orangnya. Anda yang telah berjuang demi yang terkasih. Tergugu dalam diam. Merindu sosok yang telah berpulang. Menanti dalam ketidakpastian."

"Bagaimana—"

"Aku tahu? Aku selalu bermimpi setiap malam, Tuan. Mimpi mengerikan yang serasa menyayat batinku. Menusuk urat nadiku hingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Dan Anda ada di sana. Selalu sendirian."

"Anda?"

Hinata tersenyum tulus, "Aku mengerti. Setiap kalimat yang tidak bisa Anda katakan, aku mengerti. Jadi jangan coba menjelaskan jika masih terasa sakit."

"Anda datang untuk memberiku jawaban, bukan?"

Naruto menurunkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya. Menelusupkan jari-jemari dan menuntun gadis itu untuk saling menggenggam tangan. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Seperti apa aku di matamu?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Memilah kata yang tepat untuk sang belahan jiwa.

"Di mataku, Anda seperti ..."

Embun di ufuk fajar."

"Menanti sang matahari terbit untuk dibawa pergi. Dan kini aku datang untuk membawa Anda kembali. Ke bagian diriku yang kosong, ke sisi hatiku yang merindu."

Hinata menangis.

"Jadi sekarang, buka mata Anda dan tatap aku dengan beningnya embun itu." Naruto membuka penutup mata Hinata, melepas ikatannya dengan satu gerak lembut.

Dan mata seindah embun itu terbuka, menyongsong sang mentari dan samudra. Tidak percaya bahwa apa yang diramalkan akan terjadi, doanya dijawab.

.

Air mata tidak lagi terbendung ketika pernikahan akhirnya dilangsungkan. Hiashi tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan sebahagia itu. Anak gadisnya telah bertemu dengan jodohnya. Sosok yang dinanti akhirnya telah datang.

Hal ini membuktikan, bahwa cinta tidak memandang waktu. Karena cinta sejati tidak akan pernah berakhir meski ajal telah menjemput. Tidak peduli siapa dan apa dirimu, cinta akan selalu datang pada seseorang yang memiliki hati. Bukan menjadi sama, melainkan memahami apa yang menjadi tidak sama. Karena yang bahagia adalah mereka yang memahami dengan baik perbedaan yang dimiliki. Mencintai dalam diam dengan doa dan harapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini adalah revisi yang ke lima kali dari chapter 5 yang Nao buat dan tembus 6000 kata.

Ceritanya, sudah berbulan-bulan lalu Nao menulis chapter 5, tapi tiap dapet 2K, selalu Nao hapus. Terakhir kali, Nao sudah buat chapter 5 dengan setting dunia modern. Tembus 5K dan selesai ketik. Namun rasanya melenceng dari genre utama; _Historical fiction._ Maka Nao putuskan buat versi lain dan jadilah ini!

Setelah di baca-baca, rasanya lebih pas yang ini. Jadi Nao publish saja. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mungkin, ada yang bingung cara Boruto selamat. Tapi memang sengaja di skip karena bakal jadi sangat panjang kalau dijelaskan detail.

Terima kasih bagi yang setia menanti, kasih semangat atau ingetin Nao.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


End file.
